Oathbound
by Petra Megami Assari
Summary: Chaos is back and this time Crystal Tokyo is in grave danger without Eternal Sailor Moon to help. Now, the Outer Senshi must find their friends' sons, kidnapped years ago, in the hopes that their unknown powers will be enough.
1. Missions, Crystals, and Chaos

Petra: Hey, peeps! This is my first fic that I've ever put on the Internet so be kind! *puppy-dog eyes* Pretty please! Actually, I don't care! You if you write a flame I'll just laugh, if you praise me I'll praise you back! Though... I do work better with praise... (most of the time...)  
Kati: We still appreciate it though, and Pet-chan will personally thank EVERY SINGLE PERSON who reviews! ^_^ Thanks!  
Petra: *glare* Kati... what did I tell you about that nickname! *pounces*  
Kait: Aak!!!  
  
DEDICATED: To everyone who lives for someone other than themselves.  
WARNING: This fic contains light shojo-ai and shonen-ai aka girls-loving-girls and boys-loving-boys, and hints of more than that. If you flame me about this, even though I put up this warning, I will merely laugh and continue on with my daily life. There's a little bit of blood and about a normal amount of langauge. Hey, it's PG-13 for a reason, people! This also takes after the manga only!!! So, if I say something that confuses you... sorry!  
DISCLAIMER: I own none of the Anime in this story (yes, there is more than one but... I want it to be a surprise... though I get the feeling it won't be much one)  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.  
  
CHAPTER ONE: MISSIONS, CRYSTALS, and CHAOS  
  
"The greatest person is a person who will give their life for others, and know the whole while, that they are doing so." -Unknown  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.  
  
Authors Notes: (Just a quick couple of 'em) (Kati: Sure... quick... quick like a turtle)  
  
1. Please note that this is (mostly) from the manga (though small parts of the anime may creep in). Thus, if you haven't read the English manga and don't know a small amount about the Japanese manga, then you might be confused. Most of the numbers (e.x. [1]) have to do with explaining about the manga, though not all of them. Thus, I would suggest just ignoring the numbers if you're not confused. That's just what I would suggest doing.  
  
2. This story starts out in the advanced society of Crystal Tokyo, as Chaos is attacking for the second time. For those of you who don't know, in Sailor Moon StarS a whole bunch of new Senshi are introdocued (the manga and anime differ slightly on what exactly happens, so you'll just have to make due), one of the key ones being Sailor Cosmos. Sailor Cosmos is the ultimate form of Sailor Moon and is from the future, a time where the entire universe has been ravaged by war and all her friends are dead; dead because Chaos came back. This is when the fic takes place, right as that war is starting, before her friends are dead.   
  
3. Since this IS Cyrstal Tokyo, ruled by Neo-Queen Serenity, everyone here speaks Lunarian, the langauge that they used to speak. It is spoken throughout the entire world and, since it has been more than a thousand years, all other langauges have been wiped off the planet, except for those which have stayed perhaps has slang. For example: being influenced by the Japanese langauge since they were young, the Senshi would probably have found it extremely hard to stop putting suffixes at the end of the names, and the people who revered them would have picked up and probably also started using it, think it was "cool" until it had become a force of habit.  
  
4. Please note that this WAS supposed to have a sequel (was also supposed to be part of an arc that will never happen). Thus, that's why this ends the way it does. I'm terribly sorry, I admit that it's a horrendous ending, but I, at least for now, don't have the time nor the inclination to further this story. Sorry.  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._  
  
A shadow flitted through the streets, creeping in and out of the blackness created by the looming buildings. As what appeared to be a young woman rounded another corner she slowed down to a hurried walk, looking straight ahead at the brick wall in front of her, as though waiting for it to do something. Her shoulder length raven hair barely brushed her shoulders but, as the light struck it at odd angles, violet highlights could be seen. "Puu," [1] she murmured in Japanese, "Where are you?" [2]  
  
Fog began to roll through the city at an alarming rate, filling the streets and clinging to skin and clothes. The small woman watched with only half interest, her pose emanating readiness for anything. "Please hurry..." she whispered, glancing around her. She walked over and leaned against a wall, before slowly sliding down to sit on the ground, her short, crimped purple skirt providing little protection from the uncomfortable ground and the chilly mist.   
  
'We knew that Chaos would be back but we thought it would be much later... and at this point in time Neo-Queen Serenity has lost something vital, though she will not tell us what. Whatever it is that she lost makes it so she can only turn into Super Sailor Moon, and not Eternal Sailor Moon. Chaos had been hard to beat with Eternal Moon but now, with only the powers of Super Moon, and not even the extra powers of Galaxia, who will defeat this darkness? The Asteroid Senshi [3] are not powerful enough and Chaos has grown in power; she is even greater than before. It will take more than even the two most powerful Senshi this time, and now there is not even one all-powerful Senshi...' She sighed. 'The Inner Senshi are busy protecting the Queen and the city, which is taking all of their energy at the moment... Their children would have been able to... if...' Sailor Saturn shifted, trying to find a comfortable spot on the hard ground. 'If they had not been kidnapped when they were younger, not that it would have mattered, they were all males. What powers do they have? There never has been a first-born SON in any of the royal families of the planets...' Saturn stood up, deciding that standing was more comfortable than the rocky ground, even though her legs ached from the constant running and fighting she had done. 'It does not matter though, they were kidnapped.' She gritted her teeth in anger and rammed her hand painfully into the wall, but the pain never even penetrated her thoughts. A person tended to learn how to ignore pain after thousands of years of it... 'How old am I? More than a thousand years old, [4] and I could not even protect toddlers! When were the inner's children kidnapped? About one thousand years ago, though Makoto's [5] son was a year old when it happened... But still... DAMMIT!'  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity had been devastated when she had woken at five in the morning to check on her newborn son only to find him gone from his cradle and no where to be found. After a quick check with the Inner Senshi it turned out all their children had been stolen late in the night. For four years the whole city had been depressed along with the Queen until she had learned she was pregnant with her second child. She had, through much self-determination, had put the past behind her. Chibi-Usa, however, had no clue that she had an older brother somewhere, for people didn't talk of the tragic event and the Neo-Queen had never felt the need to tell her young daughter about the tragedy.  
  
'The Senshi did not know what to expect when they became pregnant. What would the children do if they were female? The Asteroid Senshi protected Chibi-Usa, so their children's powers would be... would have been... unknown... at this point they might have been the only ones who could have save us... But they are gone, perhaps even dead...' Saturn was shivering violently by now, and wishing to the Gods that she could use magic without attracting Chaos. "Puu, please hurry..." Saturn whispered to the cold night air. She could feel her energy level falling even lower, dangerously low; the cold and the battle beforehand were taking their toll. She was just about to risk magic, not caring what the consequences were as long as she didn't freeze to death, when the brick wall began to ripple, as though it were made of water.   
  
"You have only a minute, be quick to come through," Saturn heard Pluto's voice all around her, echoing in her head. Saturn stepped forward until she was only a foot away from wall, which was quickly transforming into a large ornate door.  
  
"This way! Be quick, a time gate is opening!" a low menacing voice called out, the sound of footsteps echoing off the surrounding buildings, steadily getting closer. Saturn took a quick look behind her, trying to gauge how close her pursuers were, before staring intently at the still see-through door. 'Hurry... HURRY!' she thought frantically, her hands balled into tight fists. She watched closely as the door rippled once more and then stabilized. During this one moment of stability she hurled herself through, feeling it close soon after she was through... but not before a blast of energy followed her in, striking Saturn in the shoulder, and exiting out of the other side of her shoulder.  
  
She stifled the scream of pain that threatened to tear from her throat. Not giving it a second thought she squeezed the brooch in the middle of the large scarlet bow on her chest. In a swirl of dark purple ribbons her senshi fuku disappeared to be replaced with a dark purple sleeveless turtleneck and baggy blue jeans, all covered by a long black overcoat complimenting her hair which was pulled up into messy ponytail. In a fit of annoyance she violently yanked the hair-tie out of her hair, running her hand through the strands in a hopeless attempt to get it into some resemblance of orderliness. Blood quickly stained the shirt and trailed down her arm at the movement. [6]  
  
Looking up she noticed the tall woman standing next to her, a happy smile gracing the older woman's face. "Puu!" Hotaru smiled but did not hug the older woman, knowing that this Pluto still hadn't gone through the parenthood of raising her and thus wasn't 'Setsuna-mama' and wouldn't be comfortable with a hug. As she bowed, though, she grimaced and, pushing her hand behind her shoulder as far as it would go, touched the still bleeding flesh gingerly. Reaching deep within herself she pulled forth the magic from deep within herself, using it to heal herself.  
  
"Hotaru, are you alright?" Pluto asked in Lunarian. Her ruby red eyes sparkled like the jewel they were named after, slightly glazed over from the concern she had for Hotaru.  
  
"Fine, except that the Kingdom has almost fallen and all the Senshi are wounded. The Outer Senshi are hurrying to get to the Palace... but... I do not think that they will get there in time..." Hotaru said, thinking back to the older and wiser Pluto who no longer needed to guard the time door, so she helped the other Outers, Uranus and Neptune, to protect the Earth.   
  
Pluto sighed and leaned heavily into her staff, using it to help her hold up her weight. "Hotaru, are you ready to go on a mission?"  
  
"A mission for what?" Hotaru asked, just as a small heart-shaped violet crystal with light purple wings protruding from its back appeared in front of her. "And what is this?"  
  
"This is your Lavender Crystal, you used it once to turn into Super Sailor Saturn and Eternal Sailor Saturn, [7] but this will allow you to turn into Eternal Angel Saturn, your ultimate form. As for your mission, you must find the Inner Senshi's sons," Pluto said, watching Hotaru who gasped in surprise, her dark violet eyes widening.   
  
Absently mindedly, Pluto tucked some dark green hair behind her ear and then nervously ran a hand behind her head to check that the small bun was still holding up a quarter of her hair, waiting for the reaction she knew as coming; Hotaru didn't disappoint her. "NANI?! You know where they are at?!" Hotaru stammered in surprise.  
  
"We do not have time," Pluto said and motioned toward the gate, "Uranus, Neptune, and the older me will come through this door soon, but as you know I must not meet myself, so I will go. When you are ready to go, just step through this door. Hurry, we do not have much time." With a graceful wave of her time key there was a dark flash and Pluto was gone.   
  
The older Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune suddenly stumbled through the doorway, dangerous lights following them, quickly cut off as suddenly as they had appeared, the portal closed from the outside world. The three Senshi looked wildly around, blood splatterd and with hair plastered to their faces. Hotaru silently hoped that none of it was their blood. "What are we doing here?" Pluto asked, looking around, apparently ill at ease in her old home.  
  
"We have a mission..." Hotaru said, watching as their fukus disappeared in small whirlwind of ribbons. Setsuna's dark green hair was all pulled up in the same way as the other Pluto's had been, a quarter pulled into a bun while the rest were left to stream down her back. Michiru's hair was pulled into the low ponytail she wore when she swam, and she was wearing her bathing suit still. Haruka's hair was still in the same boyish haircut it had always been in, and people still mistook her as a male, much to her humor... and preference.   
  
"Where are the Inner Senshi?" Haruka asked, looking around the misty dimension.   
  
"They need to protect the Queen, this is just our mission..." They stared at Hotaru, more than a little confused. "We are to find and bring the Senshi's sons home."  
  
"They are still alive?!" Michiru exclaimed in surprise, feeling her jaw drop open.   
  
"Yes, but that is all Pluto would say, that we would have to find their sons and that when we were ready, to step through this door. She also said to hurry fast because we do not have much time to waste," Hotaru explained, watching as their expression ranged from surprise at this unexpected turn of events to worry at what would happen while they were gone.  
  
Suddenly, the crystal that had been floating in front of Hotaru began to glow. The light intensified and then disappeared with a flash of light as three different colored lights appeared in front of the three other Senshi. "They are our Crystals," Hotaru said, reaching out to grab hers, which caused the lights in front of the other Senshi to fade and the Crystals to take shape. The others grabbed theirs hesitantly, staring at them in slight wonder...  
  
Haruka suddenly took charge and Hotaru was all too happy to let her; Haruka was a leader, Hotaru was not, nor did she want to be. "Let us go," Haruka said, turning back toward the portal, "There is no time to lose!" And they stepped through the portal...  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._  
  
[1] "Puu" is what Chibi-Usa called the Sailor Pluto she befriended. Due to Hotaru's friendship with Chibi-Usa, Hotaru picked up on the nickname and, unconsciously, calls the Sailor Pluto that's never been reborn "Puu."  
  
[2] Once you grow up with a langauge it will ALWAYS be your langauge, even if you've been reborn and have memories of a time when you spoke another one. (At least... I think that's the way it would be.) Thus, when the Senshi are surprised or answering automatically, they will, probably, talk in Japanese. They probably talk it amongst themselves anyways, mostly just because it means there's less of a chance that someone can overhear them and use what they were talking about against them. You'll notice that the only exception to this rule is "Puu" the Sailor Pluto that never left the time gate and, consequently, "Puu" speaks in Lunarian because, for her, that is her langauge, though I'm sure that, being the Senshi of time, she knows every langauage out there. Also, for those of you confused, in the manga of Sailor Moon, Sailor Pluto stopped time in order to stop the "present" Silver Crystal from touching the "past" Silver Crystal and thus destorying everything. However, this incredible power came with an immense price: death. Thus, instead of just showing up to help out, she was reborn.  
  
[3] The Asteroid Senshi (just like "Outer" and "Inner" this is a fan-name) are better known as the Jungle/Amazoness Quartet from SM SuperS. In the anime they just turn good. However, in the manga it is revealed that they were, originally, Senshi who were meant to be Chibi-Usa's guardians but were corrupted by Nepherenia. When they were finally reminded of their past (by Saturn, nonetheless) they went back to sleep until the day when they would protect Chibi-Usa.   
  
[4] This is purely mentally, as I doubt that even they would live for this long. This counts her previous life during the Silver Millennium as well as her present one. This is working under the assumption that the Senshi have an incredibly increased life expand (if you REALLY wanted me to put a limit, I would say two thousand, though with the Silver Millennium also being counted I would even put forth that, mentally, they'd be older than even that) so at the point that this story is taking place, she's probably still got about a thousand years to go.  
  
[5] Another thing you may notice is that, when the Senshi talk about each other or to each other they do not use suffixes at the end of each other's names. I did this on purpose. You see, for those of you not aware, the only people who don't use suffixes at the end of the names are lovers and family (again, this could be wrong). Thus, when the Senshi are talking to each other, they are talking to their family, so there is no need. However... you'll soon notice that Hotaru is the exception to this rule, with her "Setsuna-mama", "Haruka-papa", and "Michiru-mama". This is because of the fact that, in the manga, Hotaru's father died and didn't come back to life. Thus, Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru took over the care of the baby Hotaru.  
  
[6] In the manga, Hotaru cannot use her healing powers in her Senshi form.  
  
[7] One of the differences between the anime and the manga is that, in the manga, the Senshi do get an outfit that looks like Sailor Moon's Eternal form. They never actually say that the Senshi are now the "Eternal Senshi" but, since they are called "Super Senshi" when they get an outfit like Super Sailor Moon's, then I thought the same would follow with the Eternal outfit. However, when the other Senshi turned into their Eternal form, they didn't have wings like Sailor Moon did, which is one of the few differences between the costumes the other Senshi wear and the costume that Sailor Moon wears, other than color, that is.  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: For those of you that wish it, DUE TO MY SPORADIC postings, I am offering you, the readers, A MAILING LIST to sign up to. When I finally UPDATE, I will SEND OUT AN EMAIL informing those of you that are on the list that I have finally updated. I need you to EMAIL me, telling that you wish to sign up, and whether it's for ORIGINAL FICTION or FANFICTION. I WILL NOT accept those people that ask to be up on it in a review because I can't be sure that email is real. The mailing list will ALSO OFFER the TITLES of those works that I am posting, the COUPLES (if any) that are in it, which FANDOM it is from, and whether it is a SEQUEL to anything.   
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._  
  
Kati: CLIFFHANGER!!!   
Petra: *ducks flying objects* I know, I know, I hate cliffhangers too but at this point my inspiration died. *glares at Kati*  
Kati: *smiles sweetly*   
Petra: As will my muse presently... *wink* You writers know how it is, don't you? *rolls eyes*   
Kati: Anyways... REVIEW!!!  
  
"I dream of a day when I can open my eyes, and my dreams won't disappear."   
-Rose Marie Ledam  
  
~Petra Megami Assari~  
*The Gentle Tiger Goddess* 


	2. Firefly, Silence, and DEATHSCYTHE?!

Petra: Okay, first off this is perhaps the most BORING sequence when Hotaru starts to talk to Silence (you'll learn who she is). As my friend, Kitty, would put it, "It's called SILENCE!!! ... ... So why won't it shut-up!!!" ^_^;   
Kati: Oh, and you'll find out why they talk so weird later 'cause it'll be explained later on!   
Petra: I've already started the third chapter and should have that one out anyday... Unless I go on vacation and leave you peeps hanging... EEP!! *ducks as a gun is fired* Um... *looks at the bullet holes in the wall* I'll the my hardest to get it out... *glances uneasily at readers*  
  
DEDICATED: To everyone who lives for someone other than themselves.  
WARNING: The story will, later one, contain shonen-ai and shojo-ai (boy/boy and girl/girl love) and hints that there's more than just kissing going on. Anyway, it's got a bit of cussing (this is mostly the reason it's PG-13).  
DISCLAIMER: I. Do. Not. Own. *sniffle*  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-  
  
CHAPTER TWO: FIREFLY, SILENCE, AND *DEATHSCYTHE?!*  
  
"The only way to discover the limits of the possible is to go beyond them into the impossible." -Arthur C. Clarke  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-  
  
Hotaru looked around the dark park a little frightened... where were the others? 'Somehow we must have gotten separated...' Hotaru looked at the sky, hands on hips, and said out loud, "You know, Puu, you could have at least warned me!" She looked around, quickly surveying where she was at while her hand unconsciously went in her pocket to touch her new crystal. 'It makes me feel safe... I think it is trying to direct me toward where I should go... I wonder...'   
  
Carefully, in case there was someone else nearby, she directed thought-speech at the Crystal. {Crystal, can you hear me? Are you conscious?}   
  
At first the thoughts were groggy and distant as though it was waking from a long sleep, and perhaps it was. {Who... who is there? Princess Saturn? Is that you? Firefly...?}  
  
{Firefly? I can vaguely remembered being called that... Yes, it is I.}  
  
{Firefly, why do I sense we are somewhere different, somewhere very different? Where is Selenity? Where is Serenity?}  
  
{What do I tell you?} Concentrating on her memories and on the Crystal that was warm in her palm, a tingling began to spread up her arm and into the center of her chest.  
  
{Oh... I see... the work of Pluto... The other Crystals are still Sleeping... but why...} the Crystal Murmured to itself.  
  
{Does this also mean that the Silver Crystal is also conscious?} Hotaru Interrupted, wonder filling her at the thought that Neo-Queen Serenity had kept such a secret to herself.  
  
{Why, yes, Sanctity would have to have been awakened in order-} A loud noise interrupted the Crystal in mid-thought, as Hotaru turned around startled, staring in fear and amazement as a huge man-like-machine towered above her, it's violet eyes flashing. Hotaru opened her mouth to scream but the only thing she could get out was a startled screech.   
  
"Oh my goddess Selene..." she whispered, stumbling backwards and falling to the ground, her hand clenched tightly over her mouth to keep back the scream that rose in the back of her throat. "What in the ninth pit of hell is that?!"  
  
{FIREFLY!} Cried the Crystal in surprise as her princess cursed, but Hotaru was too busy trying not to cry out that she barely heard the Crystal.  
  
'I know that Crystal Tokyo has very advanced technology... but most of it depends on magic...' Suddenly she Felt the Crystal's mood change, first to surprise, then to wonderment.   
  
{What is it, um... Crystal?} Hotaru Said to the Crystal, ducking behind a large tree and hoping that the... thing... wouldn't notice.   
  
{First off my name is NOT 'Crystal', my name is Silence. And I am sensing some magic from the person inside, but what really startled me is the fact that that the... machine... is made out of Gundanium, a material that has to be forged, and was only found on the Moon Kingdom.}  
  
Hotaru peeked out from behind the tree, watching with interest at the Gundanium-machine, noticing with a shiver that it was eerily still. "Gee... I wonder what it is doing. If I did not know better I would think-mmmmph..." Hotaru let out a shriek, or at least tried to, as a hand covered her mouth, the other pulling her around to face the person, before slamming her into the tree. She let out a muffled groan as the bark scraped against her back through the long black coat.   
  
"I'm gonna ask you once, and only once. Whatcha doin' here and are you workin' for OZ?" the boy in front of her asked, in Japanese heavily accented with English. She stared at him, her eyes widening, as she noticed vivid violet eyes staring back her, quite like her own. 'Can it be...?'  
  
"What's the matter? You deaf? I asked whatcha were doin' here?" the young boy said again, causing his waist-length braid to wave behind him.   
  
"I... do not understand..." Hotaru said, avoiding the first question, "What do you mean 'OZ'?"  
  
The boy shot her a look that clearly said he didn't believe her in the least and, pushing her roughly against the tree again, said, "Don't think you can fool me by your innocent act! I know you've gotta be workin' for OZ!"  
  
"I do not know what you are talking about!" Hotaru cried out, snickering inside even as she acted frightened. Ah... the impetuous of youth. "I have never heard of this 'OZ' before!"  
  
"LIAR!" he yelled, pushing her roughly against the tree and she cried out at the slight pain, knowing that he would be expecting her to. "You've got one more chance, before three strikes and you're out!"   
  
Hotaru felt the forbidden ice creep back into her gaze, the ice that froze anyone who looked in them, as her mouth tightened in anger, the innocent facade disappearing at the threat. "Put me down," she said, low and dangerously, watching as the boy's eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed in anger.   
  
"Fine, be that way," he said, pulling one of his hands away and then pulling it back out with a gun. Hotaru stared at the gun a moment before she began to laugh, great deep chuckles shaking her painfully against the tree. 'Guns... I have not seen those in years. Yes, when we were still fourteen a gun would have killed us, but now, because of threats, we have shields on us constantly! He thinks that a gun can hurt me!'  
  
She couldn't help the laughter and soon he dropped her to the ground, his arm tired of holding her in one place for so long as she shook. "Y-you think th-th-that a GUN can k-k-k-kill me?!" Hotaru said, between chuckles, feeling tears streaming down her face as she looked up at the young boy.  
  
His violet eyes widened in surprise for a moment and then narrowed dangerously. "Yeah," he replied calmly before pulling the trigger. Hotaru, deciding that letting him know she had powers might be a mistake, ducked quickly out of the way and behind him, grabbing her thin arms around his chest, trapping his arms. He pushed against her with surprising strength, breaking the grip that usually held humans in place with little trouble, turning toward her in one fluid movement. 'Well... that proves it...'  
  
"What do you think you're doin'?" he growled, pointing his gun at her.  
  
Hotaru smiled at him, her own violet eyes twinkling and masking her surprise, as she replied, with a wink, "Escaping, what do you think?" Then she turned and ran into the dark park, she heard a gun retort, repeated by many others, but felt most of the bullets ricocheting off her shield. 'Damn, he is a good shot!' she thought, running faster and, even though she heard swift footsteps following her, she was soon safely far away. As soon as she heard the footsteps slow and then die down, she ducked behind a tree and, grabbing Silence, henshined with only a thought, feeling the power the crystal lent her course through her system. 'It is going to physically hurt when I power down,' she thought with a sigh, jumping effortlessly into the tree she had been leaning against. She backtracked, carefully casting a 'divert-the-eye' spell; this spell didn't making her invisible, it would just make most eyes would pass over her as though she weren't there.   
  
'I am not going to be able to hold this up for long,' she thought, jumping from tree to tree, toward the tall man-machine. A frown marred her delicate features as she thought, 'Let us hope this will not take a long time... Please...'  
  
{Firefly, I sensed something from that boy...} Silence Whispered in her mind as the ground flew below her.   
  
{Yes... I think it is one of the Senshi's children, though I cannot be sure. He had Minako's face though, no doubt there, and he has the same joy that fills Minako, but mixed with Kunzite's seriousness... But there are a million people in the world!}  
  
{We have our work cut out for us, do we not, Firefly?} Saturn smiled as she Felt Silence Laugh and stopped on the tree above the boy's head. 'If I could just get a blood sample without having to harm to boy...' She grimaced slightly as she heard the heap of curses he laid upon her (long dead) parentage. With a low growl, the boy began to stomp away, clearly angry with himself for letting a 'small girl' escape him.   
  
Saturn sighed at the reminder of her size, something she found extremely aggravating. She had lived for thousands of years and she still was small for her age, especially when standing beside the other Senshi who, even the petite Ami, still towered almost a full head above her. Saturn jumped gracefully from tree to tree, not even a whisper of wind or branches giving away her presence to the boy below. When he began to walk into a clearing she cloaked herself with a real invisibility spell and followed him closely.   
  
"Well, Deathscythe, I let her get away. Pretty stupid of me, huh?" the boy said to his man-machine in English, patting the giant affectionately on the toe.   
  
{What do I do, Silence?} Saturn Asked, watching as the boy hopped up into the thing's cockpit.   
  
{Let me think... Where are the Senshi...?} She could Feel the Crystal's consciousness slipping away for a moment before returning, though it Felt a little dazed. {They are northwest; maybe you should go try to find them...} Silence Suggested.   
  
{Well... let us see where braid-boy here is going. Perhaps we will get lucky and he will be going our way,} Saturn Said with a grin, looking for a comfortable place to sit on the giant. After a moment, she clamored onto the thing's foot, up the leg, over the torso, and onto the shoulder, sitting herself down. 'Now... let us check out my outfit...' After a thorough examination of her outfit she sighed and leaned back, the end of her wings brushing against the tips of the Gundanium machine. 'I have the exact same outfit as when I am Eternal Sailor Saturn except I have wings and there are small wings on my brooch...' A small scowl crossed her face as she noted with disgust, she was still wearing a skimpy crimped sailor skirt. 'I would like to know who commissioned these outfits so I can give them a piece of my mind...' a slightly evil grin crossed her face '...and my fist!'  
  
Saturn was jerked out of her thoughts as the machine below her began to rumble, and then move, causing Saturn to loose her balance and fall heavily to the things shoulder. With the help of a Senshi's superior balance, not to mention the wings that protruded from her back, Saturn was able to stay on. She watched with trepidation as it began to turn. 'Come on... go northwest...'   
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: For those of you that wish it, DUE TO MY SPORADIC postings, I am offering you, the readers, A MAILING LIST to sign up to. When I finally UPDATE, I will SEND OUT AN EMAIL informing those of you that are on the list that I have finally updated. I need you to EMAIL me, telling that you wish to sign up, and whether it's for ORIGINAL FICTION or FANFICTION. I WILL NOT accept those people that ask to be up on it in a review because I can't be sure that email is real. The mailing list will ALSO OFFER the TITLES of those works that I am posting, the COUPLES (if any) that are in it, which FANDOM it is from, and whether it is a SEQUEL to anything.   
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-  
  
Petra: Well, that's it...   
Kati: A really pathetic little part, I know...   
Petra: But now you know that it's a Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing crossover. I really hope that this is one of the more original fics and, don't worry, I don't plan on putting ANY of our boys with ANY of the Senshi. If I do, please, I beg of you, have mercy on my soul, not to mention the rest of the world, and shoot me DEAD!!! Um... just a little background information on this fic, I got the idea almost a year ago and only now decided on writing it, so I have a pretty good idea where I'm taking you guys. ^_-   
Kati: Other than that review!!!   
Petra: So far I haven't had any bad reviews... *cold shiver runs down spine* Oh... that can't be a good sign... (oh yeah, and in case you were wondering, I got the nickname 'Firefly' from Hotaru's name, which translates into something like: 'firefly spourting from earth', or something like that...)  
  
"I dream of a day when I can open my eyes, and my dreams won't disappear."   
-Rose Marie Ledam  
  
~Petra Megami Assari~  
*The Gentle Tiger Goddess* 


	3. Spandex, Accents, and Mother-Hens

Petra: Hey, peeps! *ducks as lots and lots of shots are heard* I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!!! I know I promised to have this out weeks and weeks and weeks... okay, months ago... but you may blame it on three things. Family vacations to scary relatives, no computers anywhere (my Notebook was in shop for two out of the three trips; always breaks when I need it most), and homework (yes homework ALREADY!!!!). So there you have it, but I now have FOUR chapters for you, read 'em, FOUR!!!! Six, for you peeps who are just starting... ^_^ Forgive me? I hope so, I have plans for my life and it doesn't involve dying, let me tell you!   
Kati: Okay, a little about this chapter: you find out what happened to the Senshi, Haruka asks a question all us Gundam fans have wondered at some point or another (unluckily the question isn't answered, it's just asked), and those cute pilots get yet ANOTHER mission (surprise, surprise).   
Petra: Again, and again, I can only beg for your forgiveness! *gets on knees* I'm sorry, forgive me!!!! After you decided you want to curse me or not, go on and read one of the better parts (so far) of the fic (my fav in fact... ^_^; Can an author even have a fav chap?)... ... ... Okay... I stop talking now....  
Kati: Good...  
Petra: *glare*   
  
DEDICATED: To everyone who lives for someone other than themselves.  
WARNING: Some hints at shonen-ai (one last time, boy/boy love) and some confirmations on shojo-ai (again, girl/girl love). (There's no kissing... not yet anways... we'll see later on... *evil grin*) Oh yeah, there's cussing.  
DISCLAIMER: Do I really have to say it?.  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-  
  
CHAPTER THREE: SPANDEX, ACCENTS, AND MOTHER-HENS  
  
"What is Nobility? What is Heroism? Is it the greatness of the strong? Of is it the heart to strive when hope no longer lives?" -Jennifer Diane Reirz; Unicorn Jelly (comicstrip)  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-  
  
Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna were not happy campers as they watched their young captors hastily set up camp deep in the middle of a forest.   
  
{As soon as they are done they are going to start interrogating us... and I get the feeling that I do not want them asking questions that I am not willing to answer,} Haruka Told Michiru and Setsuna who readily agreed.   
  
{They do seem familiar in an odd sort of way... if only I could get a better look!} Setsuna Said, causing Michiru and Haruka to grimace. They knew that Setsuna hated anything out of her control, which lately had been quite a lot. Being the Guardian of Time had a way of making you confident that you would always know what was going on and, when you didn't, you got extremely frustrated, as Haruka and Michiru had learned the hard way.   
  
{Do not worry, I am sure we will be getting a better look,} Michiru Said. They weren't worried though, if need be they could break out at any moment. Their plan, at this point though, was to play it cool and only henshin if things got tough, which they probably would.  
  
After a while the young men were done, but they just ignored the captives, and stood around as though waiting for someone.   
  
'There are four of them. One has black hair pulled into a tiny ponytail, another has bushy brown hair, another has light blond, and another as the most horrible bangs I have ever seen...' Haruka thought, trying to get her mind off worrying about Hotaru. True, Hotaru wasn't a baby anymore, far from it, but Haruka had brought up the woman herself and she loved her like a daughter, friend, and sister put together.   
  
{Stop worrying,} the commanding voice broke through her thoughts and Haruka turn to smile at Michiru. {She is a big girl; she can take of herself.}  
  
{I cannot help it...} Haruka grinned at her soulmate playfully and Asked, {When did I become such a mother-hen?}  
  
{I do not know but I think it is kind of cute!} Michiru Replied, only to earn a glare from the blond.   
  
A gagging noise made them turn their head toward Setsuna, who pantomimed throwing up, earning her a glare from the couple. {Sorry, but you were getting kind of sickening there.} Setsuna smiled, only to have both women roll their eyes.   
  
Suddenly, air was blown on them, and dirt blew into their faces, their own hair and the dirt temporarily blinding them. When the four women looked up they saw that yet another man machine, making that five of them, had landed and out popped a young man with a long braid. "Hey, guys, sorry to keep you waitin', but I was kinda busy!" he said, his Japanese just grating with his American accent, causing all three women to grimace. "But looks like you guys already started the party without me!" The three women looked the boy in the eye, each promising death to the teen. "Whoa! Damn, they're as bad as you, Heero-kun!" he said, taking a step back. The blond boy smiled and began to giggle behind his hands, as the one in the spandex, obviously Heero, glared.   
  
"You should not swear," Setsuna's clear voice cut through the air, stunning the boys. "It is unbecoming of a child your age." The braided boy stuttered, turning red in the face.  
  
"How-" he was cut off though as Haruka interrupted, in perfect Japanese, "Oh, as if all high and mighty never swore when she was a teen!"  
  
"Actually," Setsuna said, her quiet voice strange against the noisy background of the forest, "I never swore, as I was brought up as royalty should. I only began to swear when I became a partner with you. Thus, you are the bad influence."   
  
Haruka blanched at that, and Michiru laughed, tinkling bells filling the air. "And I never swore until I was introduced to Haruka also," Michiru chimed in, earning a glare from Haruka.  
  
"Not to mention how you have warped poor Chibi-Usa-chan! I remember when she came back from her second visit to the past my ears almost turned blue. It took quite a lot to get all that undone!" Setsuna said haughtily, looking down her nose at Haruka.  
  
The three had forgotten the five young men who were staring at them bemusedly. "Oh, just because you are perfect you thin-" Haruka started but was interrupted by a quiet, yet commanding voice saying in Japanese with an Arabian accent, "If you wouldn't mind, ladies, could you please stop your argument."  
  
All three women turned in shock to a blond boy, who was standing in front of them, his blue-green eyes kind but determined. "Zoisite-kun?!" Haruka said in surprise, but quickly shook her head. "No... there is Ami in you..." She turned back to Setsuna and Michiru, ignoring that stunned look on the boy's faces, and said in Lunarian, "Looks like we found one of our proteges." They nodded and the poor boy soon found himself under the scrutiny of three drop-dead-gorgeous women. They looked up though, as two hands put themselves on the boy's shoulders as support, and were confronted by piercing green eyes.   
  
"Makoto," they all said together.   
  
"Destiny works in mysterious ways..." Setsuna murmured to herself, looking past them at the other boys.   
  
"Women!" she heard the black-hared boy scoff, "They never make any sense!"  
  
This caused all three to look at him, daggers in their eyes at being insulted, only to have him stare straight back, whimper, and turn away.   
  
"If that is Rei's son," Haruka said to Michiru, "I will laugh myself to death!"[1]   
  
Setsuna was just about to look more closely at the braided boy when she felt someone brush her hand and say, "Setsuna-mama, [2] it is I." Setsuna turned and stared at the smaller woman, who was crouching behind them.   
  
{The braided one is Minako's,} Hotaru, who had de-henshined so that her wings wouldn't give her away, Said simply. Setsuna smiled and passed the message along with to the other two.   
  
{Hotaru, you are tired. You will not be able to fight them if they try to kill you,} Setsuna stared at the other worriedly, noticing the red-tinged eyes and the dark circles underneath them. The sheer weariness could be seen with every movement that the woman made, how she barely moved at all, making sure that no energy was wasted.  
  
{We are all tired,} she Stated simply. {I will use a knife to cut this, so you can conserve your energy. Get ready to catch it.}  
  
Setsuna was aware of Haruka and Michiru conversing amongst themselves, as the five boys stood in stunned silence. She felt the rope ease and quickly caught the end, before it could fall away. {Get in the trees, Hotaru. Let us see what they will ask of us.} Hotaru nodded and then deftly slipped away, helped by Setsuna's stronger magic.   
  
"Stop, I am sure that the young men would ask us questions," Setsuna's smooth, strong voice cut through all other noises, bringing the young men back to the present from wherever they had been. Heero stepped forward, and then crouched low so that their eyes were even. Setsuna immediately knew whose son this was; there wasn't even a shred of a doubt in her mind. After gazing into those eyes you forgot who you were, what you were doing, and fell in love with their owner. Piercingly blue, looking into your soul and yet past you at the same time; they were Endymion's eyes.   
  
"Do you work for OZ?" he asked, his voice monotone and flat, not to mention a little nasal, but in perfect Japanese.   
  
"OZ?" all three women repeated, staring at each other curiously.   
  
"Sorry, we have not seen any wizards or munchkins lately," Haruka replied with a smirk, causing Michiru to laugh outright and Setsuna's lips to twitch. The blonde boy giggled but the other four just stared at them in confusion. [3]  
  
"Answer the question," the Japanese pilot said, his voice still monotone, but danger underlining the simple sentence.   
  
"Well... considering we have no idea what OZ is, I will have to say that we are not working for OZ," Haruka said, one eyebrow raised questioningly.  
  
He turned to look toward the other pilots before turning back to the three women. Suddenly, an arm encircled his neck and a face filled with large violet eyes appeared over his shoulder. "So, what were you doin' out here then? People don't usually come out in the forest for no reason."  
  
Haruka stared up at the boy, noticing the way the young Asian man's muscles loosened and were no longer quite as tense, the way his eyes were suddenly not quite as emotionless. 'Too bad Minako is not here. Love is her area of expertise, not mine. But... if I probe their minds...' "If we said we were taking a brisk walk before we sat down to our breakfast of 'Powerbars', would you believe us?" Haruka asked, both eyebrows raised now.   
  
The Japanese boy's eyes flashed dangerously and Haruka found herself staring down the muzzle of a gun. "Where in the ninth pit of hell did you get THAT?!" [4] Haruka said in surprise, staring at the boy who was only clad in tight spandex shorts and a loose green tank top. Surprised laughter broke out from the blond and the braided boy, as the braided boy fell to his knees on the ground in front of them, laughter shaking his slim frame. {SETSUNA!! LET GO OF THE ROPE!!) Haruka had seen the advantage and took it, using the extra speed of a Senshi to grab the braided boy and the gun, before anyone could even blink.   
  
"Okay, now that I have your attention, I would like for you all to sit down on those logs by the fire please," Haruka said, as all the boys stared at her with wide eyes and even wider mouths. "And do not try anything," she said, looking at the young Japanese man, "Or braid-boy here gets a visit from Death."  
  
All the boys carefully walked over to the log and sat down, staring at her. Without even a thought she pushed the braided boy after them, tossing the gun back to Heero, who instinctively whipped it around to face her again. "Do not bother," Michiru said, tossing the rope to the ground.  
  
He just glared and then pointed his gun at her, pulling the trigger. A streak flew toward Michiru who, at the last second, put her hand up in front of it as though halting it to stop. It began to slow, until it had stopped entirely and she plucked it out of the air.[5] "Lead," she scoffed, taking pleasure in their startled faces. "And guns... what primitive weapons. Now, if you will listen to us..."  
  
The boys all glared at the three women before the blond tentatively asked, "What do you want?" He blushed and eased closer to his banged friend as garnet eyes settled on him.   
  
Ignoring the question, Setsuna asked, "What is your name?"  
  
He glanced quickly toward his partner before looking back at her and replied, "Winner Quatre." Setsuna nodded and looked at the boy with ludicrous bangs. "You?" "Barton Trowa," he replied, his Japanese laced with an accent she couldn't quite place. "You?" she asked the boy with the long braid. "Maxwell Duo." "You?" "Yuy Heero." "And last but not least, what is your name?" she asked the boy with the slick black hair. "Chang Wufei," he said, his voice lightly accented with Chinese.   
  
"Hmm..." Setsuna said, sitting down on thin air automatically, forgetting that this was not Crystal Tokyo.   
  
"Setsuna, you are going to give them heart attacks," Michiru said, pointedly looking Setsuna's feet that weren't touching the ground and the boy's extremely wide eyes.   
  
"They had to learn about magic sometime," was her only reply as she got back to thinking.   
  
"Magic?" Duo repeated, but was ignored. Suddenly, a branch snapped to the side of them and instantly all the boys whipped around, Heero shooting his gun. Michiru and Haruka didn't notice, Haruka was busy looking at one of the man machines, while Michiru was looking at another. Duo's eyes widened, as he saw it was the girl he had met before. His eyes widened even more as the bullet merely stopped in mid-air, bouncing off something that he couldn't see, before falling to the ground.  
  
"The machines are made of Gundanium, a rare element found only on the Moon Kingdom," Hotaru said, noticing Haruka and Michiru looking at them.  
  
"Moon Kingdom?" Duo repeated dully but was still ignored.   
  
Setsuna looked up smiling. "So that is why a magical aura is emanating from them! That would also explain why they have a low level of consciousness..." She trailed off, getting up and walking over to one of the machines. "What do you call your machines?" she asked, looking pointedly at Quatre.   
  
"Gundams, though the one you're standing by is mine and I call it Sandrock," Quatre said and then blushed at the looks the other pilots gave him at his lack of control of information.  
  
"Gundams? Ah... Sandrock..." she rested her hand gently on its giant foot and her eyes became wide and unseeing, her irises growing as small as a pinprick. She blinked, and her eyes were normal again, but now she was smiling. "Michiru, could you come over here for a minute?" Michiru nodded and moved to Sandrock, as did Hotaru and Haruka, all putting their hands gently on the large gundam.   
  
For a moment everything around the young boys was silent, the four young women stood in front of Sandrock, their eyes seemingly all iris. Just as suddenly as the silence had descended, it disappeared, as all four women blinked in unison, and then turned to smile at Quatre. Of course, Quatre was more than a little dazed to have four incredibly beautiful women smiling at him, I mean, what guy wouldn't be?   
  
"He speaks well of you..." Michiru said, as, with a flick of her wrist, a mirror appeared in her hand. "You are a kind person Quatre, and not meant for this life." As she looked in the mirror a pained look entered her eyes, the other women's eyes quickly following suite. Suddenly she looked up, and even Heero took a step backward at the eyes of woman so beautiful, so full of pain and longing... for her own death... "Quatre-kun, I would have kept you safe if I could have... I am sorry I did not protect all of you..." She glanced quickly at the other women before turning back to them, a sad smile etched in her face as she whispered, "We are all sorry... we should have done more..."  
  
For a moment, time stopped... and there was peace.  
  
BEEP!!! BEEP!!! BEEP!!!! The loud sound broke through the haze that had settled over the small (or not so small ^_^;) group. Heero was instantly up and walking toward his gundam when he suddenly bumped into something invisible and fell to the ground. Setsuna flushed slightly at the looks the other women were giving her and explained, "I did not want them to run away while I was Talking to Sandrock..."  
  
The three women rolled their eyes, but smiled, as Setsuna made a flippant move with her hand, as though dismissing something. All five young men stared at her in open shock as she turned to the other three women and they began to talk silently. Heero got off the ground, shooting the four quietly murmuring women his trademark glare, before stalking over and jumping into his cockpit, pulling down a screen for messages as he sat down.   
  
"We have a mission," his monotone voice broke through the women's quiet talking and the boy's uneasy silence. The women looked up, perplexed, while the four other young men stood up, ignoring the women. As the men jumped into their respective cockpits, Haruka, in surprise, asked, "Where are you going?"  
  
"We have a mission, see ya!" Duo called, the last one his gundam, saluting to them and then jumping inside, the door closing after him.   
  
"Oh, you are not getting away that easily..." Haruka said, rolling up her sleeves and taking a step forward, but was stopped as a gentle but firm hand gripped her wrist.   
  
"No, Haruka-papa, wait until they are out of sight, then we shall henshin and follow," Hotaru said, a plea in her large violet eyes.  
  
"You cannot henshin again, you are too weak, Hotaru," Setsuna replied, hands on hips and looking every bit the disapproving mother.   
  
"I can henshin, and I have enough energy to get me to where I need to go!" Hotaru replied back, her chin set stubbornly. Setsuna let out a sigh, but nodded.   
  
The four ageless women watched the gundams fly off into the distance, until they were only pinpricks against the rising sun. "Henshin," Haruka said, already reaching down to touch her own Crystal.   
  
"Guys!" Hotaru said, suddenly realizing she hadn't told them about Silence yet. "There is something I must tell you!"  
  
In a flash of feathers and light Sailor Uranus, Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Neptune stood in front of Hotaru. "Tell us later, right now we need to hurry up before we lose them!"   
  
Hotaru sighed but henshined and then raced after the already disappearing senshi...  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._-._.-  
  
[1] = In the manga version of Sailor Moon, Rei-chan HATES men and does not ever wish to get married! I think it's kinda funny, actually...  
[3] = Come on! They're really deprived! None of them have had normal childhoods. Wufei grew up Chinese, he's scratched off. Duo grew up on the streets, nope. Heero... let's not even go there. Trowa... no one knows, no one really wants to... *shudder*  
[4] = Where DOES he get that gun, that's all I want to know! WHERE?!?!?!?! I mean, it's enough to make you pull out your hair!!!  
[5] = THE MATRIX!!!! ^____^;; Sad, I know, but I didn't mean it to come out like sounding like it was from The Matrix... but when I was reading it through... *shrug*  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._-._.-  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: For those of you that wish it, DUE TO MY SPORADIC postings, I am offering you, the readers, A MAILING LIST to sign up to. When I finally UPDATE, I will SEND OUT AN EMAIL informing those of you that are on the list that I have finally updated. I need you to EMAIL me, telling that you wish to sign up, and whether it's for ORIGINAL FICTION or FANFICTION. I WILL NOT accept those people that ask to be up on it in a review because I can't be sure that email is real. The mailing list will ALSO OFFER the TITLES of those works that I am posting, the COUPLES (if any) that are in it, which FANDOM it is from, and whether it is a SEQUEL to anything.   
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._-._.-  
  
Petra: Heehee, I think this is one of the funnier parts I've ever written!!! I really like this part!!! ^_- A little note... yeah, I know, they were a little (or a lot) our of character... at least the Outer Senshi, I think I did the Gundam pilots pretty good! But, A: I'm not Naoko-hime and B: it's been millions and millions of years since the manga or the anime so they have changed. Now, finally, (sorry this took so long and I didn't do it in the last chapter but... I wrote that chapter on my Notebook so I couldn't find out who reviewed me... -_-;   
Kati: Thanks to:   
  
SIL: More? ... 'kay!   
THE SCARLET TIGER: Well... sadly you had to wait for the next chapters... ^_^; Sorry...  
ASUKA KURERU: Hee hee... *jumps up and down* *in sing-song voice* I did a good prolouge! I did a good prolouge! -_-; Hurry and post the rest...? *nervous laughter*   
RAGNA BLADE: Interesting? I... me?... wrote something interesting...? PARTY TIME!!! *loud music is hear in background*  
RITA: DAMN!! And here I was trying to hide it!! -_-; Sorry, I'm a very sarcastic person...  
  
"I dream of a day when I can open my eyes, and my dreams won't disappear."   
-Rose Marie Ledam  
  
~Petra Megami Assari~  
*The Gentle Tiger Goddess* 


	4. Names, Gundams, and Mermories

Petra: Chapter four... I wonder how many more there will be? You don't know, I don't know... Who knows, this could take me a year!!! ^_- Just kidding!! (I hope... *glances at Kati who's trying their best to look innocent* Oh dear...) I'd like to give a wave to a the person Kati is based off of... You'll never read this, but just in case!!! ^_^ It's her Bday!!!   
Kati: It's my birthday and I'll punch is I want to! Punch if I want to! Punch if I want to! You would punch too, if it happened to you!  
Petra: Right... Oh yeah, I'd also like to give a shout to Henry, one of my brothers, whose birthday was August third. Also, a (very) belated happy birthday Harry Potter, for no other reason than the simple fact that I did write a fic... so why not... I have one last thing to say: FOXTROT RULES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -_-; Don't beat me up, my muse looks like she's ready to do it for you!!! Wind to thy wings!  
  
DEDICATED: To everyone who lives for someone other than themselves.  
WARNING: Shojo-ai and shonen-ai, cussing... gods... do I have to keep putting these stupid warning things here... *pout*  
DISCLAIMER: I.... do..... not........ own......... must........... I............. say.................. it.................... even............................ more.................................................. slowly..........................................?  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: NAMES, GUNDAMS, AND MEMORIES  
  
"Chance is the pseudonym God uses when He does not want to sign His name." -Anatole France  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.  
  
Trowa followed the other Gundams to the warehouse where the latest mobile dolls were stationed, but his mind wasn't on the mission. Instead it was on the four incredibly beautiful women that seemed oddly familiar, familiar as though he has seen them a long time ago. He shook his head, trying vainly to clear his thoughts but the thoughts kept filtering through and soon he gave up all hope, focusing on where he had seen them. He closed his eyes and, as though from far away, he heard a voice saying, "Setsuna! Of course I am not naming him that! I am naming him Zeus Nephrite, after his grandfather and father." Setsuna... that was one of the women's names... 'What does it mean? Are they someone from my past...' Makoto... the name oddly familiar... the name murmured by the strange women... It was on the edge of his mind who this person was but the more he tried to figure it out, the farther away it got.   
  
"Tro-kun?" a small, musical voice broke through his thoughts and he looked up to see blue-green eyes looking at him questioningly.   
  
Trowa smiled at his lover reassuringly and answered, "Hai?"  
  
"What's wrong?" Quatre asked, peering intently at the older boy who tried not to squirm under the scrutiny. "I called your name twice before and you didn't answer me..."  
  
Trowa sighed, so much for lying to the blond... "I don't the fact that we're living them alive, it's dangerous..." Before Quatre could interject, he continued, "I realize, though, that with guns no working on them there's little we could have done, unless we felt like creating a huge crater."  
  
Quatre nodded but said, "I understand what you mean but, that's not what I meant... I know that's not what you were thinking about. What else were you thinking of..."  
  
A small smile lit Trowa's features; of course he could hide anything from his blonde lover. "Those names... Setsuna... Makoto... those faces... they both sound familiar... like something I heard from a dream..."   
  
Quatre blinked, looking a little surprised, before replying, "Yeah... me too..." A long silence stretched across, both pilots automatically going through the controls of moving the huge machines. Quatre sighed, the sound amplified by the silence that had hung heavy in the air. The smaller boy smiled, a smile only Trowa saw, prompting a smile from the other boy's lips also. "Well... let's get this over with so we can talk about those odd women..." Quatre said and Trowa nodded curtly as he watched the small boy with the innocent face disappear from his screen. Trowa let another small smile cross his face before focusing his entire attention on the mission... or at least trying to...   
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._  
  
Uranus crouched in the tree, watching intently as the young men landed their 'Gundams' and hopped out, before stealthily crouching toward the huge base that they had landed by. She could sense the muted conversation behind her and Feel surprise, happiness, and a strange calm overcoming her soulmate but didn't ask any questions, she would learn soon enough.[1] She motioned that they should follow the young men and stealthily lead the way. 'Seeing as we have found our protégés I do not see any reason to have them die on us now...' Uranus thought to herself, silently hopping from tree to tree behind the young men.   
  
{Okay, we are not to interfere in anyway, unless one or all of their lives are threatened, understand?} Uranus said, watching as Wufei, the closest to them, paused, as though having heard something before continuing on.   
  
{Understood,} all three women behind her Chorused as they watched the young men climb over the fence. Uranus grimaced as she felt Saturn's pain and exhaustion as if it were her own but didn't say anything, knowing it would just make Saturn more determined to continue with this, currently, suicidal path. Uranus let out a sigh and immediately felt comfort flow from Neptune like the wave that she represented. Uranus smiled before turning back to watch the young men disappear inside the building.   
  
"How will we know if they are in trouble?" Saturn asked, barely able to keep the exhaustion out of her voice. Uranus and Neptune barely hid the grimace, while Pluto didn't even bother trying as intense pain and exhaustion floated from Saturn to them.  
  
"Well..." Pluto murmured to herself, "I think that we should station ourselves outside and have one person go in to follow them." They stared at each other. Normally, Saturn would have gone but she was tired to point of dropping so... that left Pluto who had the next best experience in a stealth mission. Saturn powered down, knowing she could henshin at a moments notice if she had to, while the other Senshi took up posts around the building. Henshining was a double-edged sword, while it created a brief boost in power, after the boost was over it started to steadily drain the person. Pluto saluted to them, a smirk on her face, and disappeared inside the dark building, becoming one with the shadows.   
  
Uranus sighed and leaned against the tree, it had a been a long night and was proving to be an even longer day...  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._  
  
Wufei kept glancing over his shoulder as they shifted through the shadows of the OZ base. He didn't know why, but he had the distinct feeling that someone or something was following them and he didn't like it one bit. He glanced over his shoulder again before giving himself a good shake. 'Great gods, I'm getting paranoid...' It was true though, ever since he had first seen those women he had felt something inside him stirring up, something he had thought he had long since squashed beneath layers of justice. Now it was surfacing and it was harder than ever to squash the feelings that were welling up. 'I don't believe in things like seeing premonitions in fires or anything of that sort! I don't!' he repeated to himself. Memories broke through his barriers, though, and soon he was lost in that day so long ago...  
  
FLASH! The damp darkness always felt welcome, and he felt the inner calm settle around his six-year-old self just like it always did when he walked into this temple. Without any conscious thought, as though he were a robot, he walked along the rooms until he came to a doorway that was warm to the touch. He pushed it open without a thought, stepping inside the warm and dry air, his black eyes reflecting the fire that flickered in the middle of the room. He walked forwards and seated himself on the floor, his feet tucked Japanese style beneath him, as he bent his head. Without warning a steady stream of words in a totally unknown language began pour from his tongue and his hands began to form strange symbols.[2] He was looking for something... It was almost there. He stared into the fire and, for a moment, he saw a woman of about twenty-five or so reflected in the fire, her head bent and long black hair pooling around her feet. Her fingers were moving in the same movements his were and from her lips poured the same words that flooded from his still moving lips. She looked up and at that moment the fire flared and he blacked out as flames had engulfed his entire body...   
  
Wufei shook his head, clearing his thoughts and focusing on the current mission. 'Afterwards... when they found me... I had slight burns all over my body... but they healed surprisingly fast and without any marks... NO! I didn't see anything! I was just imagining it...' He wasn't convincing himself... Yet that name he had heard clearly in his mind and had been even more shocked to hear passed from those woman's lips still echoed throughout him, as though he were hollow... He licked his lips before whispering the word that had forever changed his life since that fateful day, "Rei..."  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._  
  
[1] = They just learned that their "crystals" can talk... Silence, the Crystal that wouldn't be silent. ^_^;  
[2] = Wufei grew up in a Chinese clan, so obviously the only langauge he probably ever learned was Chinese, especially at age six. He started speaking Japanese, a langauge that, at the age of six, he wouldn't recognize the langauge. And, as the years passed, I highly doubt that he would remember words that, when he said them, were gibbersh. Thus, he has never made the connection that he was speaking Japanese.  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: For those of you that wish it, DUE TO MY SPORADIC postings, I am offering you, the readers, A MAILING LIST to sign up to. When I finally UPDATE, I will SEND OUT AN EMAIL informing those of you that are on the list that I have finally updated. I need you to EMAIL me, telling that you wish to sign up, and whether it's for ORIGINAL FICTION or FANFICTION. I WILL NOT accept those people that ask to be up on it in a review because I can't be sure that email is real. The mailing list will ALSO OFFER the TITLES of those works that I am posting, the COUPLES (if any) that are in it, which FANDOM it is from, and whether it is a SEQUEL to anything.   
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._  
  
Petra: I'm not a big Wufei fan. Can you tell? It's really short, I know that, and I bemoan it. Whatever.   
Kati: So, how'd ya like it???? Huh? Huh? Huh? REVIEW!!!! please...   
Petra: (Note: "Wing to thy wings, clansib" is a saying from the really cool Valdemar Series, but Mercedes Lackey.)   
  
"I dream of a day when I can open my eyes, and my dreams won't disappear."   
-Rose Marie Ledam aka Selenay  
  
~Petra Megami Assari~  
*The Gentle Tiger Goddess* 


	5. Traps, Perverts, and Caves

Petra: 'ey, peeps! This is it, I've finally finished getting all the chapters out and done, I'm already working on the chapter six, and will have it out soon as long as nothing else gets in the way. This is really going where it wants to, when I started it, I really didn't have a plot in mind, so this is just happening, though I did have a general idea. I don't really like this chapter... it's kinda confusing...   
Kati: O_o   
Petra: Yeah... so... um... anyways... I just wanted to ask you peeps to tell me if you read something that doesn't make sense, or a spelling grammar, e-mail me what's wrong, I tried to check it over but... I'm only human!   
  
DEDICATED: To everyone who lives for someone other than themselves.  
WARNING: Shojo-ai and shonen-ai. It is definately hinted here that they are doing more than just kissing so, if you don't like that idea... um... well... you either got to stop or deal with it, sorry. Cussing, always cussing... *sigh* I hate writing these...  
DISCLAIMER: *glare*  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._  
  
CHAPTER FIVE: TRAPS, PERVERTS, AND CAVES  
  
"Let yourself be silently drawn by the strange pull of what you really love. It will not lead you astray." -Rumi  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._  
  
Pluto silently followed the boys, and was slightly unnerved when Wufei kept looking suspiciously behind him. 'Of course, if he has Rei's psychic abilities...' After that she cast a quick and easy spell that made her harder to see and diverted the eye from her presence. Pluto clutched her Time Key tightly, sensing the danger and suspense in the air, as she half walked, half ran silently behind boys, her feet barely brushing the ground each step. Her eyes focused on them as they stopped and all but Trowa walked inside a doorway to their left. As Trowa turned around Pluto quickly ducked into the shadows, no doubt in her mind that young man's strength could rival her own especially in her weakened state, if he saw her and caught her.  
  
She started as five minutes later an alarm began to blare in her ears and red lights flashed brightly, causing her to quickly duck behind the corner to her left. She could hear soldier's footsteps thundering toward her and the young men in front moving about ready for attack. 'DAMN! I'm trapped!' She looked up quickly and saw the rafters high above her head.   
  
'Easy jump!' she thought with a hidden chuckle as she used her wings and superhuman strength to jump atop the rafters. There she saw the young men talking and focused on them, listening to their conversation intently.   
  
"Damn thing was a trap!" Duo cursed, viciously punching a wall causing a crack in the concrete.  
  
"Duo-kun... stop..." Quatre pleaded, looking with pain at the American's bleeding fists. 'Hmm... appears Quatre has quite strong empathy...' Pluto made a mental note to herself for later analysis as a pained look crossed his face.   
  
"Okay... okay..." Duo murmured, accepting the torn up cloth that had once been the Arabian's vest to wrap tightly around his hand.   
  
Pluto's mind filled with a thousand escape plans and each was just as quickly dismissed. She was gazing unseeingly ahead when she noticed her Garnet Rod out of the corner of her vision, glowing slightly, beckoning her. Something clicked quickly in her mind and she allowed a small smile to cross her face. She would provide protecting; they could no doubt take down whatever was coming on their own what with the way they handled those guns but they would need protection. 'I do not want to help... I have not killed a real human being unless they were evil... and even then it did not feel right...' Pluto bit her lip as faces of things she had killed flickered through her mind. 'No... I do not agree with this useless killing, but all will be lost if I do not get them back! But maybe if I... it would take a lot of energy... but...'  
  
Quickly she ran along the beams to where she could jump down behind them if need be and crouched, waiting. She didn't have to wait long as soon the air was filled with the pungent smell of gunfire and the sharp crack of the guns themselves. She watched with a critical eye and knew immediately that there was no chance they could win against these odds. They were going to get killed...   
  
The sharp familiar feeling of loss flooded her senses as quickly the memory of all those mortal friends who had died came to mind. Sometimes... she hated being immortal... and wished for her own death... She shook herself out of it before quickly pointing the garnet rod that had been placed atop the large key at the soldiers. "Cronos Typhoon!" she called out, though she need not have said anything for now she could fire her attacks without words. This was more of a warning to the Senshi's sons than anything, plus the words gave her extra concentration that she sorely needed at the moment. Wind whipped through the hallways, momentarily blinding everyone but the young men and pushing the other soldiers back slightly. She hopped down behind the pilots silently; they were totally unaware of her presence at this point, but completely confused about the storm that was raging around them. It quieted down as she raised her garnet rod, now free from the staff, and held it in the air. Quickly a shield surrounded them, glimmering a slight black at the boys looked around each other in surprise, protecting them from the blind gunshots that were aimed at them.   
  
Before any of the young men could fire at her or before the enemy saw her, she teleported out of the warehouse and into the forest where Uranus and Neptune were waiting. The young men blinked and looked around, confusion apparent on their faces. Heero again tried to shoot Saturn but it was merely deflected by an invisible shield.   
  
"Heero-kun, are you trigger-happy or something?" Uranus asked, one eyebrow raised slightly in question.   
  
Saturn rolled her eyes and turned to Pluto, who was letting the garnet rod float to back to its proper place on the time key. "Neptune went back to find us a safe place to stay for the night, we really need the sleep..." Saturn said with a half fake, half real yawn.   
  
Pluto nodded in agreement and then turned, business-like toward the gaping young men. "Alright, Quatre-kun and Wufei-kun come here for a minute." They followed her command, though she caught Quatre sending a scared look back at Trowa. She smiled slightly, suddenly less imposing, and coaxed, "I will not hurt you, but you two have the strongest magic and I will need it to get us to somewhere safe."   
  
They walked until they were in front of her and then stopped as Pluto raised her hand to touch both of their foreheads. Suddenly a bright blue Mercury symbol appeared on Quatre's while Wufei's head blazed with the symbol of the planet of fire. Pluto closed her eyes and connected to them, hearing their frightened thoughts running through their heads, burying all coherent thought.   
  
{Do not worry,} Pluto Soothed and watched as they jerked in surprise. There was another mind in there too though, one that was connected to her through Quatre. It was Makoto's child's mind, connected along the unbreakable link of the red string of fate that tied them together. In fact, she now understood that, most likely, if she were to Look at Duo or Heero, she would probably find the same thing. {We are going to take some of your power. It will not hurt, but you will feel weak and need more sleep once it is over.} They both hesitantly agreed, still not sure how to use these powers they had just become aware of... well... Quatre had half way known his and Wufei had suspected...   
  
Uranus and Saturn were already standing in their positions, making a triangle with the young men in the middle. {Wufei, stand between Uranus and myself; Quatre, between Saturn and myself.} They walked and hesitantly stood beside her, Pluto's empathy all but screaming the nervousness of the five young males. She delved into their minds and struck the cord causing calmness to filter through their bodies, smiling slightly as she Felt them relax. Pluto raised her hands in perfect sync with Uranus and Saturn, slightly to the front and side, palms facing each other, as they closed their eyes and raised their heads in perfect sync.   
  
Normally, they wouldn't have gone through the familiar but unneeded moves, now they needed anything that would save energy and would help them concentrate. Then she Felt it, that spark that meant they were moving, that left you feeling as though you had left your stomach behind you.   
  
Pluto opened her eyes to see that Michiru was smiling at them from the kitchen of the small cave that was located several million miles under the ocean, farther than any human could go. Pluto rolled her shoulders as she de-henshined with a thought; barely noticing the boy's faces that quickly rounded in shock. Uranus and Saturn followed suit, both laughing slightly at the young men's comic faces, while Haruka went to lie on the couch and Hotaru went to over to kiss Michiru on the cheek, murmuring, "I am going to go to bed now, Michiru-mama. Goodnight!" Michiru kissed Hotaru on the forehead before Hotaru skipped over to Setsuna who was sitting on a chair doing... "SKETCHES???!!! Setsuna-mama! You are horrible!" Hotaru cried, barely holding back her laughter.   
  
"Goodnight to you too, Hotaru," Setsuna replied with a smile, kissing her on the cheek also.   
  
"Haruka-papa!!!" Hotaru cried, sprawling herself on her Haruka's lap. Michiru and Setsuna both looked up from what they were doing and smiled, suddenly taken back to days long ago when Hotaru had only been a child, when everything had been like a dream...  
  
"Hotaru, would you like something cool to drink before you doze off?" Michiru asked, watching as her lover tickled the only girl she had ever considered a daughter.   
  
Hotaru looked up and nodded her head, somehow getting away from Haruka's prying hands. "Haruka-papa!" she managed to get out through her giggles. "Would you like a drink too?" At Haruka's nod she skipped over to Michiru, who was pouring into cups of some unknown drink. Hotaru took a sip, grinned, and then walked over, giving it to Haruka. "Now, go to bed, little one..." Haruka kissed her on the cheek affectionately before pushing Hotaru gently but firmly toward the bedroom. "Bed, Hotaru!"   
  
Hotaru giggled but happily went to the bedroom. The three 'parents' watched their 'daughter' go with a smile before Setsuna went back to her drawings and Michiru to the meal. Haruka, however, got up and went over to the still stunned boys. "Come on, let us get you seated and then everything will be explained." Haruka pointed toward the couches. Trowa offered Quatre, who was almost knocked out from the unaccustomed power drainage, his arm but not before shooting the three women a dirty look. Wufei stumbled over without waiting for anyone's help and collapsed on the couch, letting his head fall back in exhaustion. Haruka glanced at them quickly before commenting, "Actually, I think that we shall wait. I believe Quatre-kun and Wufei-kun need rest as all of us do, we will leave the questions for tomorrow," she went over and pulled Wufei up, not even grunting when he leaned almost fully against her. "Setsuna, I know that they are strong, but we are stronger and can use our magic if need be. Would you mind helping Trowa-kun with Quatre-kun?" Setsuna quickly stood up and strode over to the two boys, Trowa shooting Setsuna a dirty look when Quatre's eyelids fluttered.   
  
"Duo-kun and Heero-kun will be sharing a bedroom as will Quatre-kun and Trowa-kun, Wufei-kun's room will be in-between you pairs," Haruka explained, ignoring the surprised and blushing faces of the boys. "If you want to sleep you may, but if you are not tired dinner will be ready in a few moments."   
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._  
  
Michiru leaned against Haruka with a tired sigh as she felt the reassuring presence of her soulmate behind her. "Are any coming to dinner?" she asked, stirring the stew a little.   
  
"I believe that Duo-kun and Heero-kun will, but I do not think Trowa-kun will, he is still worried over Quatre-kun," Haruka replied, wrapping firm arms around Michiru's slim waist. "Their threads of fate are very tight, they are most definitely soulmates."  
  
Michiru laughed lightly as she commented, "Strange how they paired up like that, even though they do not know of their past."   
  
"Fate works in mysterious ways," Setsuna's voice broke in, causing Haruka to smile. Kissing Michiru quickly on the lips, she let go of the woman with aqua hair and walked over, sitting beside Setsuna, a whispered discussion soon the only sound in the kitchen.   
  
Michiru turned as she heard a loud voice carrying down the hall and into the room. In bounced Duo and a sullen, still quiet Heero, Duo heading over the to couch without hesitating a single second with Heero following after a moment.  
  
"What're your names?" he asked, his wide violet eyes watching Michiru over the back of the couch. Haruka ignored the question and went to lie back on the couch while Setsuna left to continue with her work, designing new clothes for them to wear the next day. An idea of what the clothes would look like would help the woman to shape them from air.  
  
Michiru, however, answered, "I am Michiru, that is Haruka on the couch, and the one at the table is Setsuna."   
  
"Don't you have a last name?"   
  
"We did, but later we did not need a last name anymore. Anyway, it just caused trouble when we went out. 'Kaioh-san, this, Kaioh-san that'! It really got quite annoying after a while."  
  
"Why do you talk so weird?"   
  
"Because, we learned that we had certain things that were expected of us. We had to change ourselves a bit to become what they wanted us to become."  
  
"Where do ya come from?"  
  
"A place called Crystal Tokyo." Michiru took some bowls out of the cabinets and poured stew in all of them, setting them on a tray after putting Setsuna's in front of the woman.   
  
"There's no place called Crystal Tokyo here," Duo stated matter-of-factly as he took the stew from Setsuna who handed the other bowl to Heero.   
  
"No... not here..." Michiru replied, handing Haruka her bowl as she sat down next to her lover.   
  
Duo shoveled down his food, getting up for seconds quickly. "This is really good!"   
  
Michiru smiled at the compliment and replied, "If you think mine is good then you should taste Makoto's cooking. It is quite a pleasure to eat."  
  
A new voice interrupted, "There it is again. That name."  
  
They looked up to see Trowa sitting down, a soup bowl held in his hand, untouched although Duo was already on his fifth helping. "I've heard the name before," Trowa said, looking at Michiru intently.   
  
"You would remember. You are slightly older than the rest though. Sixteen if I am not mistaken..." At his surprised look she laughed before taking another sip of her soup. "But we will not discuss that until all of your comrades are in the shape to listen."  
  
"Where are our Gundams?" Heero said, the first thing she had heard him say since they had come here.   
  
"It talks..." Haruka mumbled from under her arm, where she was now trying to nap.   
  
Michiru held back her startled laughter as she retorted, "If you cannot sleep here than you can leave to our room..."   
  
Haruka gave her a wicked grin as she moved her arm. "Only if you join me."  
  
Michiru let out an embarrassed squeak as her face turned red. "Pervert!" she cried, and Haruka uttered a curse as a pillow connected with her face. She pulled the pillow away from her face but got up, sending an extremely fake wounded look at Michiru as she walked away. Michiru merely raised her eyebrows.   
  
Michiru turned back to Heero, ignoring Duo who was looking at them as though they were crazy and the stew as though it had something in it, and replied, "Your Gundams are in another part of this cave." She got up, noticing that Setsuna had gone to bed and, deciding that this might be a good idea, threw her bowl in the sink. "Oh..." she said, as she was just about to walk from the room, "And I would not try to escape, we are millions of miles under water." Then with a yawn Michiru went to her bedroom, three pairs of eyes following her movement...  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: For those of you that wish it, DUE TO MY SPORADIC postings, I am offering you, the readers, A MAILING LIST to sign up to. When I finally UPDATE, I will SEND OUT AN EMAIL informing those of you that are on the list that I have finally updated. I need you to EMAIL me, telling that you wish to sign up, and whether it's for ORIGINAL FICTION or FANFICTION. I WILL NOT accept those people that ask to be up on it in a review because I can't be sure that email is real. The mailing list will ALSO OFFER the TITLES of those works that I am posting, the COUPLES (if any) that are in it, which FANDOM it is from, and whether it is a SEQUEL to anything.   
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._  
  
Petra: Like I said, hinting of more than kissing... I really don't like this chapter but... it's the best idea (sadly) that I had... ^_^; Maybe I'll revise it later...   
Kati: Maybe...   
Petra: Actually, I recently found a story that was also a Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon crossover... It was tons better! *weep* Black Beyond... you're such a better writer!!! -_-;   
Kati: Another totally random comment: HIS DARK MATERIALS SERIES IS SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!!!!!!!!! Golden Compass... *drool*  
  
"I dream of a day when I can open my eyes, and my dreams won't disappear."   
-Rose Marie Ledam aka Selenay  
  
~Petra Megami Assari~  
*The Gentle Tiger Goddess* 


	6. Dreams, Soulmates, and Oaths

Petra: This is your holiday present. I'm sorry I'm late. I'm sorry I can't write more. I'll write more in the next chapter.  
  
DEDICATED: To everyone who lives for someone other than themselves.  
WARNING: Shojo-ai and shonen-ai. It is definately hinted here that they are doing more than just kissing so, if you don't like that idea... um... well... you either got to stop or deal with it, sorry. Cussing, always cussing... *sigh* I hate writing this...  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon. I do not even own a goon. I do not own Gundam Wing. All I have is this pretty sapphire ring.  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-  
  
CHAPTER SIX: DREAMS, SOULMATES, AND OATHS  
  
"Will there ever be an age without war...? Dreams and magic have no meaning without a civilized world..." -Final Fantasy IX  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-  
  
Heero was pissed... he was pissed and edgy... and his talkative lover wasn't helping. "And no wonder I didn't hit her when I fired at her! Here I was thinkin' that I was losin' my shot!" the American let out a loud laugh and Heero tried not to flinch, watching as Trowa walked back to his and Quatre's room.   
  
"Duo..." Heero said, a threat underlying the words. Duo looked at him and then flinched away, but Heero smiled as he saw the laughter in Duo's eyes.   
  
"I'm sorry... I just don't know what to do! We're trapped a thousand feet under the ocean! I know, I checked! We can't get to our Gundams so how do we know if a mission comes in and, not to mention, what's happenin' with OZ!" Duo, frustrated, sat down instead of pacing as he had for the last hour, putting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.   
  
Heero moved over to Duo and sat next to him, his hand on his lovers shoulder. Duo looked up and smiled at Heero, a smile that only Heero ever had the privilege of seeing. Heero smiled back, watching Duo's smile grow wider, and couldn't help but wonder what the upbeat and happy American pilot saw in him, the subdued and gloomy Japanese pilot.   
  
Duo leaned against Heero as the Japanese pilot slipped an arm around the pilot's slim waist. Duo let out a contented sigh as he closed his eyes and Heero could feel his lover's head bend to rest against his shoulder. "I'm sorry..." Duo whispered against Heero's neck. "You're probably worse off than I am, I mean, you live for your mission..."  
  
"I'm okay," Heero murmured, "Be worse off if you were out there too..." Heero could feel the American smile against his neck and an answering smile crossed his normally hard features.   
  
"I love you," Duo whispered. Heero grabbed his lover's hand and squeezed, unable to answer him verbally. Suddenly, he felt Duo's shoulder start to shake and, was that laughter?   
  
"Duo?" Heero asked, wondering what his lover found so funny.   
  
"Sorry," the American managed to stammer out. "It's just that... I was thinkin'... at least Relena won't be able to find us!" Heero let out a surprised chuckle as Duo burst into hysterical laughter again.   
  
Heero pulled himself into a standing position, dragging his lover with him. "Lets head off to bed." Duo smiled.  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-  
  
Flames surrounded him... and then he was one with the flames and suddenly he wasn't fighting any longer, instead he was joining in the their dance, singing their fiery song... and then it was gone. Wufei opened his eyes and found he was sitting cross-legged in front of a beautiful woman, her long black hair fanning out behind her. Her eyes were closed and she was making symbols with her hands... 'Just like the symbols I made... that one day...' In fact, if he wasn't mistaken, this was Rei...  
  
She opened her eyes and he found himself held still by dark purple, almost black, eyes, which widened in surprise, only to turn to multicolored lights as she faded away, the back of his mind still engraved with her startled expression. The multicolored light glowed and pulsed, moving in complicated patterns until it formed a butterfly that was pulsating with light. Suddenly, there was a brilliant flash and when Wufei could see again, a brilliant woman stood in front of him. A long white sleeveless gown bared her shoulders and hid her feet. Her silver hair was done up in a peculiar way, twin buns placed evenly on either side of the top of her head, with long streamers hanging down to well past her feet. Butterfly wings flapped gently behind her and she was looking at the ground so her facial features were hidden.   
  
"Who are you?" Wufei whispered, a little in fear, somehow sensing the immense power emanating from the woman in front of him.   
  
"I am the Queen of the Universe of the future, Neo-Queen Serenity." Her voice was calm and reminded Wufei of crystal bells and butterfly wings. "I was a young woman known as Usagi. I am the lover, mother, and wife, Usako. I was once the warrior named Sailor Moon. I am the butterfly still, Super Sailor Moon, but the angel no longer, Eternal Sailor Moon. I was the princess of the moon and daughter of the queen to the moon, Princess Serenity. Now, though, I am the goddess, and I live, my punishment and reward, but I will never truly be the goddess I once was, because I have lost my wings." For a moment, Wufei saw not the butterfly wings behind the woman, but large angel wings... and then they melted away to reveal the butterfly wings and, though she didn't show it, Wufei felt her pain as if it were his own... and perhaps it was.  
  
She looked up and Wufei almost felt his breath stop at this woman's immense beauty... She looked him in the eye then, drawing him in, and suddenly he felt like running away from her, while at the same time, coming even closer. Her silver-blue eyes seemed strangely familiar, not as in he had seen them before... it was the look in them that seemed familiar... And as he looked into her eyes, he realized that this woman had had never been sane, nor insane, but was, and still is, impossibly, stuck in the middle. She is neither good nor evil, but stuck always somewhere in between. Though she appears to glow with life and light itself, if you look closely along the edges you can see that she does not repel the darkness, but instead binds with it. Her life itself is unorthodox, unfeasible, and a living impossibility. This woman is trapped, in life and in death...  
  
Suddenly, Wufei realized with a pang, that the look in her eyes was familiar... because it was the same one that was in those strange women's eyes. ...And for some reason Wufei realized that this too was his fate, to live... a living death... He lifted his head up to the sky and started when he felt two drops of water land on his hand. Was it raining...? He opened his eyes, only to realize that one tear was his own, and started as he saw the water glowing, mixing together, and realized that the other... was the woman's, this Queen.   
  
"Love, love for me while you can, for I have lost the will. You still have some life left..." The tears that now fell freely from her eyes landed on the floor as crystals... and Wufei realized that they were no longer in the black nothingness. They were standing in on the balcony of a palace that was made of crystals, and out, as far as the eye could see, was a brilliant city. "This is what I live for now..." She swept her hand out but even as she did so, black flames suddenly consumed the city, and these flames scorched his skin, burning it cruelly.   
  
The last word he heard her say, "Sumimasen..." 'Sorry... she's sorry... not for the fire... for... my... fate...' And then, without realizing it Wufei began to lash out with his power, to push the fire away...  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-  
  
Setsuna was the first to break out of her sleep as she felt the walls begin to shake around her, unbearable heat breaking through even her shields. 'WUFEI!' Her mind screamed and without a second thought she was henshined and in Wufei's room. He was lying on scorched sheets, his body tense, sweat making his body glow from the light of the fire surrounding him.   
  
{It is a dream... Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru... I need your help. Contain his magic; I will try to wake him.} Instantly she felt shields center the heat into the room and almost gasped at the heat. Power suddenly filled her and she smiled, sending gratitude back to Hotaru, even as she strengthened her own shields. She walked through the flames and reached out, her fingers lightly brushing over his shoulder, but drew back in pain as her fingers burnt. They healed instantly and she took a deep breath, shoving her pain to the back of her mind, then grasped his shoulders and began to shake him. After a minute and he still didn't awake she pulled away, her hands healing instantly. With little thought, a bucket of ice-cold water appeared in her hand and she dumped it over the man's Asian features. His eyes opened, widened, and then closed as he fainted.   
  
The four pilots burst into the room, toppling on top of one another, and it was obvious from their position they had been trying to get in. "He will be alright. He had a dream and lashed out with his powers unknowingly," Setsuna said, as they got up.  
  
"Powers?" Duo repeated blankly.   
  
"I will explain later, when everyone is awake," Setsuna said, pushing them out the door. Duo was the last to be pushed out and, before the door could close, he looked behind him so see Wufei, on a now clean and dry bed, glowing a slight red... but no... it must have been his eyes...  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-  
  
All the soldiers except Wufei were sitting at the dining room table eating their breakfast when a voice, hard yet soft, cold yet warm, broke through the silence. "Uranus-sama, Neptune-sama, Pluto-sama, and Saturn-sama. Greetings, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you so before." Wufei stood at the doorway, one hand on the frame, watching them with eyes that were no longer a deep black... instead they were a blood red, almost black, and filled with too many emotions... and standing out on his forehead was the slightly glowing red sign of his planet, Mars. His walk was full of grace, no longer that of a teen, and as he sat down in the seat a coffee cup filled with coffee appeared in front of him, followed by a plate laden with eggs and bacon.   
  
"Greetings, Ares-kun," the four women said at once, watching as the symbol disappeared from his forehead. Setsuna then leaned forward and said, "Are you ready to hear of your pasts, lost ones?" The four young men stared up at the older woman, Wufei staring pointedly at his plate, a little fear in their gazes but replied, "Yes."  
  
Setsuna sat back and began to talk. "It began before recorded history, before people even thought the world had started. Before dinosaurs, before man as we know them today, there was the Silver Millennium, a great time of peace. Long ago the planets thrived, each harboring life, using the magic of a crystal more powerful than you could imagine. The Silver Illusion Crystal, held by the most powerful woman in the universe, Queen Selenity, queen of the moon and the whole universe, kept life on the planets and the universe thrived..."  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-  
  
Four hours later Hotaru finished the long story, "And so each bore a child, all around the same age except for Trowa, who was a year old when they were introduced to the world." This caused confused looks to be pointed at Trowa, making it obvious that he had not told anyone of his age, if he had even known of it. "Of course, there was confusion surrounding the births because it had always been the women who were firstborn and the women who inherited. There had never, since when Pluto can remember and that is a long time, been first-born males. Then of course, human blood had never mixed with Lunarian blood before and the affects are still unknown, although Ami finds it constantly interesting and has spent thousands of years on it. After Chiba-Usa was born and showed no sign of power, it was thought that their first-born had inherited and, in his own way, was a Sailor Senshi. Then, when she finally did awaken into full power, and proved to be as powerful, if not more, than the queen, people accepted her." Hotaru sighed and sat down her cup, watching as the liquid rippled. "But you are also, and still, soldiers with unknown powers, as Chibi-Usa once was and still is. Now your strength is needed in our time or all will be lost."  
  
There was a silence as the young men looked thoughtfully, mostly blankly, down at the table. The sudden jump of Setsuna made them all look up, a little dazed and more than a little nervous. Setsuna turned to them and gave them a quirky smile, "You have a mission." Heero immediately jumped up, happy to take his mind off anything other than the fact that he was now heir to a world, and looked expectantly at Setsuna.  
  
"Wait," Michiru said, standing up slowly and gracefully. "There is something more that I must tell you." All five teens looked up expectantly, a little fear in their eyes that could be clearly Felt by the women. "You are right to feel fear, for what I tell you is not something that you will be able to accept bravely. You are Oathbound to the Earth, to your kingdom, and to Heero." Heero unconsciously shifted toward Duo, watching them with well veiled eyes... not well enough though, for the four women could easily read the uneasiness the statement brought him. "You were Oathbound the day you were born and there is no way to break it unless by your own death. If any of those three souls perishes, your life is forfeit and you will die. That is why you fight with your Gundams because, even here and now, you feel that pull... that need to protect those three souls."  
  
"But... how could you hold us to something we agreed to when we weren't even a day old and why those three?" Quatre asked, his blue-green eyes now blue with worry.   
  
"Because we looked in your hearts and saw the answer there. We did not need words..." Haruka smiled slightly. "And as to why those three? Because their souls are connected and one soul cannot live without the other."  
  
A laptop computer suddenly appeared on the table. "Now, I will let you see what your mission is and leave you some time to think..." Setsuna turned and walked away, followed by all but Hotaru who watched the young pilots before murmuring, "I know this is hard to accept but you are in fact blessed. I was also a young girl once and I found out whom I was when another person living within me took over my body. I was not blessed though, I was cursed as Sailor Saturn, the Senshi of destruction... the Senshi to be feared..." Her eyes turned as cold as the planet she belonged to as she remembered that day. "People still fear me. When I walk in a room, it becomes uncomfortable and stuffy, people quiet and unnerved. When any of the other Senshi walk into a room it brightens and people rush to talk with them. I know what is going through your head, that you are cursed. I tell you now, you are not, you are blessed with untold powers, even more so than Chibi-Usa, for you are the first-born..." She walked out, leaving the room in silence.  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-  
  
Quatre chewed on his bottom lip, watching as Trowa began to do his regular number of push-ups. "Trowa-kun..." Trowa grunted to show he was listening and Quatre felt another flash of unease. Ever since their past had been revealed, along with the fact that Trowa was sixteen, the pilot had been acting more distant that usual. "What's wrong?" Quatre blurted out, watching with slightly frightened eyes as Trowa slowed down and then stopped completely before sitting back on his heels.  
  
"What do you mean?" Heavyarm's pilot asked, his emerald green eyes carefully guarded.   
  
"You've been acting really... strange..." Quatre said, standing up and sitting down on the floor next to his lover.  
  
"I have?" Trowa said, trying not to look like he was scooting over. Hurt flashed through Quatre's eyes as he turned away, trying to hide his tearing eyes.   
  
"No... I'm just being silly... Sorry..." Quatre stood up quickly, avoiding Trowa's comforting hand. "I need a drink." He almost ran to the door, opening it quickly and then slamming it shut. He ran into the living room, throwing himself down on the couch, hiding his sobs in his arms and a pillow. Warm arms suddenly encircled his shoulders, bringing him up to cry into the comforting shoulder of Michiru.   
  
"I am sorry...." Michiru stroked his hair, running her long fingernails soothingly through the soft strands. "I did not want to tell you... but I had to. You had to know your destiny. I might not have, if you were living your lives as normal children with caring mothers and fathers, but the fact is you are anything but normal. All you have lost your adoptive parents, some have never even known them, and you have all lived your lives as soldiers not as children." A sad smile crossed her pale pink lips as her eyes became distant. "I know that life all too well... I was about your age, a little older perhaps, when I first discovered who and what I was. Unlike you though, I had no one to lean on until I found Haruka, my soulmate, almost a year after." Quatre looked up at Michiru in surprise. "I know, quite a shock. I am sure Duo-kun already knows, he does have the blood of the goddess of love running through him and if the powers have not awakened yet, our close proximity will hasten the process along."  
  
She pushed him gently off her shoulder until he faced her and she looked straight into his eyes. "You are a caring person, Quatre-kun, but the war is not kind to those who care. Ami, your mother, learned that the hard way."  
  
"I never even knew my adoptive mother," Quatre choked out. "What's my real mother like?"   
  
"Just like you, Quatre, the kindest person I know. Sometimes when you talk, I could swear it was her and I even look up, expecting to see her kind blue eyes and short blue hair."  
  
"Blue hair?" Quatre laughed weakly, leaning back against the pillows.   
  
"Yes, it looks almost black though and it was easy to pass as human. Anyway, let us start at the beginning... She was born to a painter and a doctor who later divorced and, I do not know about this dimension, but divorces were rare and far between in twentieth century Japan. That made her a loner from the start and, because she could not handle the pain, she buried herself in her schoolwork." She paused for a minute, a little smile passing over her face. "She has a three hundred I.Q. so she was very easily able to bury herself in her work, getting more than ten chapters ahead and easily staying there. She loves computers and learning, and when she was a child, dreamed of being a doctor. Of course, she is a doctor now, and very good one, who has discovered many ways to save many people's lives. Everyone in Crystal Tokyo already has expanded life spans because of the Silver Illusion Crystal, but they still get sick. Thanks to your mother though, many of the diseases have been quickly and efficiently cured."   
  
Michiru began to run her fingers through his hair and watched as his eyelids drifted shut. "She is a very sensitive person, and cares a lot about other people's feelings, to the point that sometimes she lets people walk over her. It is strange..." She watched Trowa appear in the doorway out of the corner of her eye. "How Makoto and Ami are best friends even though they are opposites... They were really close... Trowa-kun was there when you were born Quatre-kun; he was peering into the cradle when you fell asleep. It was so funny how he looked down at you and then up at Makoto and said, 'Mama, why is he so small?'" At Quatre's confused look she explained, "You could talk extremely early, due to your brains which adapt extremely quickly; we believe that it is a side-effect of the mixture of blood. To continue with the story, Makoto looked down at her son and said, 'Because this is how babies tell us, without words, that they need protection.' Trowa-kun looked back down at you and said, 'I will protect him.' It was then that we knew you two had a bond..." Quatre had fallen asleep long ago and by now she was telling the story only for Trowa's benefit.   
  
"What kind of bond?" Trowa asked, walking over and picking up Quatre, watching her with intent green eyes.   
  
Michiru raised one elegant eyebrow and replied, "A bond that transcends death, time, space, and sex." She paused, an almost dreamy smile on her face. "You are soulmates." She tried to hide a smile as Trowa jerked, almost dropping the still sleeping Quatre, who, at the movement, nuzzled closer into his lover's shoulder. "Even I could See it when I first met you two. It is a surprisingly strong bond..."   
  
Trowa stared at her for a few minutes and then nodded, starting to walk away when he was stopped by Michiru's dead serious voice saying, "Oh, and do not hurt Quatre-kun, because if Ami finds out, the fact that you are Makoto's child will not stop her." Trowa nodded again and then carried his soulmate to their bedroom, suddenly realizing that, no matter how much he didn't believe it, it made a little too much sense for his taste.  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: For those of you that wish it, DUE TO MY SPORADIC postings, I am offering you, the readers, A MAILING LIST to sign up to. When I finally UPDATE, I will SEND OUT AN EMAIL informing those of you that are on the list that I have finally updated. I need you to EMAIL me, telling that you wish to sign up, and whether it's for ORIGINAL FICTION or FANFICTION. I WILL NOT accept those people that ask to be up on it in a review because I can't be sure that email is real. The mailing list will ALSO OFFER the TITLES of those works that I am posting, the COUPLES (if any) that are in it, which FANDOM it is from, and whether it is a SEQUEL to anything.   
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-  
  
Petra: Totally random comment: I WANT ICO AND FFX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh yeah, that and the Tenchi Muyo OVA series...   
Kati: Only two more chapters to go after this!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_- Thanks for reviewing:  
  
Piscesangel: I'm working on it... slowly but ever so surely...  
  
"I dream of a day when I can open my eyes, and my dreams won't disappear."   
-Rose Marie Ledam aka Selenay  
  
~Petra Megami Assari~  
*The Gentle Tiger Goddess* 


	7. School, Revelations, and Relena

Petra: Okay, I'm sorry this is late, see all excuses at the bottom. Anyway, I just want to do a quick shout out to my friend, Iris-chan, who I have managed to drag into my love of Gundam Wing yaoi with and who listens to many of my ramblings.  
Kati: Poor Iris...  
Petra: *sticks tongue out*  
  
DEDICATED: To everyone who lives for someone other than themselves.  
WARNING: Shonen-ai and Shojo-ai. Don't like it. Deal with it. It's who I am and I like to experiment. Oh yeah, and cussing... Suprise?  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN: SCHOOL, REVELATIOINS, AND RELENA  
  
"When you truly care for someone, you don't look for faults, you don't look for answers, you don't look for mistakes. Instead, you fight the mistakes, you accept the faults, and you overlook excuses." -Sorceress Fantasia; Mr. Agony (GW)  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-  
  
Duo sighed and looked through half-lidded eyes at the teacher who was trying to teach them about mechanics... 'I already know everything there is to KNOW about mechanics, why do I have to be here?' In truth, though, he was grateful that he was here. When the mission to infiltrate an American school that taught the children of OZ's highest ranking officials had come up, he and his fellow comrades had jumped at the chance to get out the cave they had been calling home for a week. Everyone but Wufei was uncomfortable around the four immortal, extremely powerful women, though a person tended to forget that in the easy banter and the comradeship between the four women.  
  
He had talked with all of them but, in the end, he had found he preferred the company of the small, slight one named Hotaru. He found peace in the quiet way she hid in the background until something important needed to be said, or feelings needed to be smoothed. There was a pain in her eyes that was unlike that of the others; a look that Duo could connect with because it was the pain of losing all that you had loved.  
  
He closed his eyes completely as he remembered the day he had asked her why she was so sad most of the time. She had turned frozen eyes to him, but they had quickly thawed as he stumbled over his apology, mumbling that she didn't have to tell him, he'd just wondered. She had sighed then, and gave him the story of how, when she was but a child, her mother had died in a fire from her father's lab. Mortally wounded, her life hanging on by a thread, her father used machines to bring her back to life and, when she awoke, she was no longer human, she was cyborg. Her father was soon taken over by a demon that had been planted inside him by the dark force that had started the fire and, it was later revealed, he had also planted the demon called Mistress Nine inside her. Duo, who had heard the story when the other Senshi had told it, now listened with interest as Hotaru went into more detail, explaining how Mistress Nine had taken her over, slowly but surely. When Mistress Nine had fully taken over, Sailor Saturn had finally awakened, but was not in control of the body. After Mistress Nine had been fully destroyed, Sailor Saturn took full control and Hotaru was no more. After destroying the evil and the world, she disappeared but Super Sailor Moon was not ready to give up that easily and went after her, restoring the world.  
  
Sailor Moon had reappeared, but this time holding a small child in her arms. Hotaru...  
  
Duo opened his eyes as a loud, sharp knock echoed through the classroom and in stepped the principal. The door loudly banged shut behind him and he turned around with a start, causing giggles to course through the classroom. The principal looked up and glared at the students before opening the door again, poking his head out the door, and saying something to someone. He fully opened the door again, holding it open as a girl with shoulder length dark black hair walked into the classroom, her head down.   
  
"Class," the principal said, "This is your new classmate, Hotaru Tomoe, from Japan." Duo's eyes widened as Hotaru looked up, smiling timidly at the class, before looking back at her feet. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Heero, looking just as shocked as he was. Hotaru, known as Sailor Saturn, looked up at Duo and Said, {Surprised to see me, Maxy-kun?} As she sat down she let our a small smirk Saying, {You can not get rid of us that easily!}  
  
'US?! That means...' the loud ringing of the bell, interrupting his thoughts, signaled that the mechanics class had ended. Dou stood up quickly, almost tripping in his haste to go and talk to Hotaru, but stopped as he saw that all the girls, and many of the boys, had surrounded the new student. 'I don't blame them, it's not everyday that you see a female that good looking.'   
  
A chuckle sounded through his mind and he blushed as a chiding voice Said, {You should not flatter a girl, I will get a big head!}   
  
Duo watched as Hotaru walked out of the classroom, followed by a large crowd of admirers, both male and female. He Felt a presence behind him and knew instinctively that it was Heero. He turned with a smile but the smile fell as he noticed something strange... a red string wrapped around the boy known as Heero Yuy, and then flowed toward Duo. Duo raised his own hand and let out a small gasp as he saw the red string that circled around his hand.   
  
"Duo?" Duo blinked in surprise, and it was gone, leaving the pilot of Deathscythe trembling and out of breath. "Duo?" Heero asked again, "You alright?"   
  
Duo took a deep breath and said, with an overly bright smile, "Just fine, koi!" That caused a glare from the Japanese boy, making the American smile brighter, this time for real.   
  
Duo winked at the boy and then, grabbing his books, walked toward the hallway. As he stepped out he bumped into another person, his books flying from his grip, and his body flying back into Heero who had been following the braided boy. Heero dropped his books quickly, catching hold of Duo and then pushed him onto the floor, scowling.   
  
"Sorry about that, man!" a voice that Duo recognized said, and he looked up in surprise to see Haruka standing next to Michiru, the taller woman's arm around the aqua one's waist.  
  
Heero was the first to say anything, surprisingly, and stuttered out, "H-Haruka?"  
  
Haruka smiled as she caught sight of Heero and the walked, clasping her hand around his. "Heero-kun!" she said in Japanese, "They believe that I am male, do not blow my cover!" Then she switched to English saying, "Guys, this is that guy, Heero Yuy, that I met on the plane over here! Remember I told you about him!" The older guys all nodded, looking Heero up and down and then smiling as what they saw pleased them. "Oi, Heero! This is Michiru Kaioh, my new girlfriend," Haruka said, motioning toward the girl who stepped forward, holding out her hand. Heero took it, still slightly in a daze, when he was suddenly thrown out of it by Duo, who had been ignored, standing up and clapping Heero on the back harshly saying, "Heero! Who's your friend?"  
  
Not giving Heero a chance to say anything Haruka smiled widely at him, held out her hand, and said, "Haruka Tenou! Nice to meet you! You a friend of Heero's?"   
  
"Yeah! Duo Maxwell's the name," Duo said with a bright smile, shaking Haruka's hand.   
  
"Well, listen, we have to get to class, but see you around!" Haruka said, slipping her hand around Michiru's waist and steering her away from the two boys. 'That means Setsuna's around here somewhere...'  
  
{Playing nurse to all you stupid kids, to be precise!} Setsuna Said with a chuckle. {You know, I have got to teach you how to shield your mind, I can hear you all the way across the building!}   
  
'Sorry!' Duo smirked at Heero who simply scowled, walking toward his locker. "Ya know, Heero! It's amazin' how they can just make it sound like they're talkin' normal even while they don't shorten anything!" Duo commented, following Heero. A chorus of {Thank you!} followed that and Duo smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Michiru moved her shoulders, vainly trying to relax the muscles that tensed in the middle of her back. It wasn't working... She sighed and watched as Heero and Duo leaned against the tree, talking quietly, unaware that she was watching them from a discrete distance. She had known Heero for only a few days, but she could already tell that, while Wufei had gotten his powers first and was probably stronger than even Rei, Heero would be stronger than any of them had ever imagined!  
  
Michiru smiled as she realized that he was a born leader, just like his mother and father. After she had gotten to known all the boys better there hadn't been a doubt in her mind just who their parents were. Duo had the bright and happy personality of Minako, but could be just as quiet and reserved as Kunzite when he chose to be. His eyes obviously came from the Lunarian blood that coursed through his veins, for they were a vivid violet that no human blood could ever make. He had the speed and agility of Minako but the level-headedness that was all Kunzite. Heero, though, went much more after his father, serious and focused to the point of addiction. He was cold and it was hard to get past the shield that both had wrapped around themselves, harder still to get out of the shield once you were past it. Michiru let a small, humorless smile grace her lips as she thought of all the hearts that had been lost to Mamoru and, probably, to his son, Heero. 'Those dark blue eyes can capture a heart faster than you can realize what color they actually are...'  
  
'Setsuna...' the name came unbidden to her mind at those thoughts, and the humorless smile turned quickly into a frown. There was some speculation that Setsuna was in love with Endymion... Michiru leaned forward, placing her chin in her hands, and licked her dry lips. Setsuna had never actually said that she was in love with Endymion but, more importantly, she had never said she WASN'T in love with Endymion, which meant, to the people that knew her well, she most probably was. Setsuna was a realist though, and knew that they weren't soulmates, but that doesn't stop people from falling in love. 'The heart has a mind of its own...' Setsuna knew better than to steal people away from their true loves, and was also the type of person who wanted to wait for her OWN soulmate before starting a real relationship.   
  
Michiru stood up and stretched, watching Heero and Duo out of the corner of her eye, before slowly walking over to lean against a tree by the two young men. She opened her mouth to say something, but no one would ever know what, as suddenly an annoyingly high-pitched and squeaky voice yelled out, "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"   
  
There was a flash of blond and pink before a girl attached herself to Heero's arm, hanging onto it like a leech. Michiru studied this new person with interest, as she Felt the tenseness coming from Heero; not to mention the nervousness and touch of jealousy, coming from Duo. 'Jealousy...? Oh... this girl has a crush on Heero, and Duo can't do anything about it...'  
  
It had not escaped the notice of four women how Heero and Duo never physically touched in public, in fact, if they had not seen the red strings of fate tying them together, they never would have guessed. While Quatre and Trowa were indeed still distant, if you had been around lovers enough, you could tell what they were by the way they moved and the way they looked at each other. Michiru couldn't help but wince as she remembered one of the arguments that Duo and Heero had gotten into. Apparently, Duo hated having to act as if there were nothing between them while other people were in the room and this was, according to the other pilots, the only thing the two lovers fought about. Once Heero had successfully dragged Duo off to their room, they had listen tensely as Duo had yelled something that had made everything go quiet, until the four women had relaxed, Feeling the soothing tones emanating from the room. Ever since then, though, the women had been able to feel the underlining feelings of uneasiness between the two soulmates, something that lay under whatever happiness they found... something that keep them from true happiness until it was solved...   
  
{And you think that this small girl might be one of the reasons that current is there.} Haruka's mocking voice filled her head and Michiru let out a small Laugh.   
  
{This is the only person I have not seen shy away from Heero's death glare.} Michiru let out a small sigh and watched as a mask quickly slipped over both Heero and Duo, the girl rambling about 'finding him, like he had wanted her too' despite the fact that it was obvious he didn't want to be found, especially her. {What do you think I should do?}  
  
{The truth is often the best path to take. Truth can rarely take you on the wrong path and, when it does, it is oft for the best.}   
  
{Heero and Duo do not want her to know, obviously, and I do not know if I should be the one to take the first step.}   
  
{But Heero will not, and Duo will not either, for he would do anything to keep Heero happy... You must, if you truly care for them, take the first step in this.}  
  
Michiru sighed; not looking at all happy but stood up already and said, "Um... who is this? Heero-kun? Duo-kun?" She deliberately used the affectionate term and, as she thought, got a surprised and curious look from the girl hanging from Heero's arm.   
  
"This is Relena Peacecraft," Duo said, a little too cheerfully, motioning with a too bright smile to the blue-eyed blond.   
  
"But..." Michiru put a slightly blank but curious look on her face. "Why is she hanging off Heero like that? It seems very shameless and undignified for a queen... especially when the guy she is hanging off of is already taken."   
  
Heero instantly became nervous and realized her plan, trying desperately to release Relena from his arm in hopes of stopping her. Duo just stood there, nervous but hidden joy emanating from him, and Michiru couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Wh-what do you mean?" Relena said, looking at Heero with surprise and betrayal, who was trying desperately to extract himself from her death-grip.   
  
{Duo, what do you wish for most in the world?} Michiru Asked.  
  
Before he could stop himself he thought, 'To be able to love Heero even when everyone is watching. To touch him and hug him and kiss him.'  
  
{Duo... wishes were meant to come true...} She smiled as she Felt the numbness fill Duo, the same kind of numbness that fills people when they realize something important is about to happen, something that is making them very happy, too happy to even express their joy.  
  
{Great...} She stared at Relena in confusion and asked, "You did not know that..."  
  
Heero opened his mouth, ready to stop her, when he suddenly found himself not able to talk. {Cat got your tongue, Heero? ...Or perhaps Neptune?} she Asked him even as she completed her other sentence, "-Duo and Heero are soulmates?"   
  
Apparently this wasn't what any of them thought she was going to say, as Heero's and Duo's faces also filled with shock. "Th-this can't be true..." Relena said, her eyes quickly filling with tears and her lips began to tremble.  
  
Michiru glanced at Heero before replying, "I would not have said anything except that the way you act with Heero is causing rips in the strings of fate and causing Duo great pain. You see, Heero and Duo are soulmates, two halves of a whole meant to be together for all eternity. Soulmates are a pure bond, a bond that can transcend time, death, space, and sex. Nothing can come between them." She said this not for Relena, but for the two shocked lovers, who were staring at her with wide eyes and gaping jaws.  
  
"Heero..." Relena tugged at his shirt like an impatient child and Michiru realized that's what she was, a spoiled child, use to having everything she wanted handed to her on a silver platter and, when it wasn't, she acted like the brat she was, clinging to it and crying. "Tell me that it isn't true!" Her voice was high and whiny, causing even the battle hardened Michiru to flinch, the demand in her voice very obvious.   
  
Heero was completely oblivious to her, as he stared deep into Duo's eyes, which had widened in sudden realization of something he had known all along. "HHHHHHHEEEEEEERRRRRRRRROOOOOOOO!!!" Heero turned toward her, his eyes dazed, to stare stupidly at her face. "TELL ME IT ISN'T TRUE!!!!"   
  
He stared blankly at her for a minute before detaching himself from the blond and walking over to Duo. "It's true, Relena-sama. Duo and I are meant to be together and I'll be glad to spend all eternity with him." Relena stared at Heero in shock and fury, while Duo stared at him in shock and joy.   
  
"Do you mean it?" the whispered question made Heero turn to Duo, Relena already forgotten, with a smile that Michiru had never seen before on the man's face. The change that it made to the young man's usually hard face was surprising, and there were no words to describe it. As she saw the smile she suddenly realized WHY Duo was in love with the Heero, for that simple action spoke more than words ever could. 'If I was not already in love with Haruka I think that I could fall in love with wearer of that smile...' Even as she thought this an answering smile came to her lips as she watched the two young men share a passionate embrace and then turned away, though the red-faced Relena couldn't seem to turn away and stared on in horror.  
  
{I am hurt! Am I not good enough for you?!} The voice of her own soulmate was filled with laughter and joy, joy that the young men's two-souls-made-one were finally and completely at peace.   
  
{I said IF I were not already in love with you.} Michiru Said, grabbing the upper part of the utterly still Relena's arm, pulling her away from the couple. {Now, I think we should give them a little privacy...} "Come on, Relena-san," Michiru said, almost carrying the blonde. {Love, do you think that you could put a spell over them so that people will pretty much just ignore them?}  
  
{Sure.} Michiru pushed Relena down into a chair and, pulling a bottle of water out of nowhere, handed it to the blond, who was too shocked to notice.   
  
"Relena-san, I know that this might come as a surprise to you, but they are true soulmates. Your interference was causing ripples in fate that, at this point in time, do not need to be made," Michiru said and then pointed toward the water in her hand. "Drink."  
  
Relena did so without a thought, before turning her blue eyes to Michiru, the dazed look slowly leaving their depths filled by very real hurt. "I... I don't understand... I love him so much and I've tried to do everything for him..." 'Maybe she really DOES love him... it is too bad she fell in love with someone who was not her soulmate...'  
  
"Relena-san, sometimes its more than that. They are fated to be together, nothing you could have done would have changed that."   
  
"B-but why HIM?!" Relena said, giving Michiru a hopeless look.  
  
"Sometimes when you share things you cannot help but become closer. Relena-san, they have killed, you have not. They have had to destroy buildings, knowing in their hearts of hearts that they were killing innocents. They have done things that you have never done, nor will ever be able to do. When something like that touches your life, you have to share your fate with someone who has been through the same things you have, shared the same feelings, whether they be guilt, joy, pain, fear, or emptiness. As much as it may sound cruel, you would never be able to understand Heero to the point that Duo understands him, because you have not gone through the things that they have. You live in a world that they can only dream of, a world without war, without guilt, without killing. You have something that they can only crave... a normal life..."  
  
"But after the war they can have that too!" Relena cried, trying desperately to prove something wrong in Michiru's solid logic.   
  
"No... Relena-san, after the war they will disappear and return to the world that they were born into. Then, their true duty will start and, more than ever, they will not have a normal life, far from it. Relena," Michiru caught Relena's attention. "Relena-san... they will never live for themselves. They live for someone else. Can you say that you live for someone else, that if you had a choice between love and duty, you would choose duty? If you can even say you have choice, then you do not know what it is like.  
  
"Relena-san, my whole life, all of my lives, I have lived for one person, and one person alone. My queen and my princess, my savior and my condemner, my angel and my demon, my Serenity. I live only for her. I live not even for my own soulmate and, if I had to make the choice between my soulmate's life and my queen's life, I would save my queen without a second thought. She holds my life, like you hold that bottle." Michiru paused, joy and sorrow flashing across deep, sea blue eyes. "My life, it is not my own, it never has been."  
  
"But that's impossible!" Relena cried again, trying desperately to keep the understanding from flooding her, and Michiru could tell it was. Maybe not such a child after all...  
  
"Relena-san, do you believe in magic?" Michiru asked.  
  
"What?" This question was apparently unexpected as she looked at Michiru in confusion and surprise.   
  
"Do you believe in magic?" the aqua haired girl repeated her question.  
  
"I never really thought about it... but... I guess... No. Everyone knows that magic is only in fairy tales!"  
  
"Maybe in this dimension, on this world, but where I come from magic is everywhere. My world is formed around, for, and by magic. Watch..." Michiru held out her hand and watery globe formed. "Touch it, it is just water." Relena's shaky hand reached out to touch and then she jerked back in surprise, as it was indeed, water. The globe began to glow the same aqua color as the older woman's hair, the light reflecting off the shocked girl's face. The light began to form small pictures and, in a flash of light, a picture of Crystal Tokyo was reflected form the globe. "This is my Kingdom, under the rule of Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-King Endymion. This is the world I come from, and this is the world to which Heero and Duo belong. Heero is the crown Prince Endymion, oldest and only son of their majesties. We were sent from that time to come here and get him and the other princes, all of whom we believed dead." There was a long pause. "Relena-san, can you truly say that you could leave all this, all you know, to travel to a distant land where everything you thought was true was not and everything that you thought not, was? Relena-san, there is someone out there for you. Whether you will find him in this lifetime I do not know, but there IS someone, somewhere, who is waiting for you. Perhaps even he has fallen in love with someone and that someone has been soulmated to another also. Mayhap, you will meet, so that both your hearts can share that pain, and turn it into joy..." The bubble popped.   
  
Relena looked up at Michiru and Michiru couldn't help but smile. The understanding was there on her face for all to see, and Michiru knew instantly that this was a good person at heart, if a little annoying and spoiled. "If you had been born in our world, Relena-san, you would surely be a Senshi." And, with that mysterious but definitely complimentary note, she left Relena to find another, taller, older, blond. A blond with eyes of the sky, that smelt of the wind, and that calmed Michiru's soul, like no other living person could. Michiru went to find her soulmate...  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: For those of you that wish it, DUE TO MY SPORADIC postings, I am offering you, the readers, A MAILING LIST to sign up to. When I finally UPDATE, I will SEND OUT AN EMAIL informing those of you that are on the list that I have finally updated. I need you to EMAIL me, telling that you wish to sign up, and whether it's for ORIGINAL FICTION or FANFICTION. I WILL NOT accept those people that ask to be up on it in a review because I can't be sure that email is real. The mailing list will ALSO OFFER the TITLES of those works that I am posting, the COUPLES (if any) that are in it, which FANDOM it is from, and whether it is a SEQUEL to anything.   
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._  
  
Petra: Okay.... I know that this has taken a while to get out but, this time I do have a good excuses: 1) I have been so busy with school that you can not believe it and 2) my computer crashed a week ago and it took me the whole weekend to get the damn thing working again. *kicks computer* Piece of crap...   
Kati: Anyway... thanks for reading and thanks to:   
  
Meio-chan: *giggle* Sometimes the best praises are the one worded ones, ne?  
Princess Raye Fire: Well... it's being continued but, sorry, I already told you that no Senshi would be getting together with an Pilots... They would be cute together, though... *sigh*  
Za Kaze no Nisou: I hope so too! *laugh* Well... seeing as how this is the second to last chapter... at least I believe it will be, there won't be that much more but... *shrug* Oh well...  
  
"I dream of a day when I can open my eyes, and my dreams won't disappear."   
-Rose Marie Ledam aka Selenay  
  
~Petra Megami Assari~  
*The Gentle Tiger Goddess* 


	8. War, Peace, and Portals

Petra: This is it, the last part, thank god. I really don't like this fic. I think I could have done much better and, one day, I would like to do a total remake of it. So, if you liked this one, keep a look out for an even better one! Anyways, thanks for sticking this long... *sigh* I wish I would have trashed Relena but I find that I can't hate her no matter what... I guess it's because part of me sees the strength in her...  
Kati: *kicks Relena's picture* Wimp. I'd have taken her down in five seconds flat!  
  
DEDICATED: To everyone who finishes one battle only to start on another  
WARNING: A bit depressing (not much) and, as usual, shonen-ai and shojo-ai but, as you're still reading this, I figure you don't mind. ^_^  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, if I did the fanfic would be much better than this crap...  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._  
  
EPILOUGE: WAR, PEACE, AND PORTALS  
  
"We would still have to fight and suffer, and eventually maybe even die. But this moment, and this person were the scraps of joy I would treasure admist the nightmare." -Tiercel & Galadriel; Lemon Joy (GW)  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._  
  
The five young men smiled as they watched the people cheer at the declaration of peace. Finally... peace... At least, for these people, for the five young men were returning home to fight another war but, for some reason, their souls were calmed and they were at peace.  
  
"Are you ready?" they turned to look at the woman with long dark green hair, who was holding a large key and was dressed in a dark, skimpy miniskirt.   
  
"Pluto, will they remember us?" a boy with long brown hair held tightly in a braid and purple eyes asked, golden flecks catching the light, while his arm rested comfortably around another boy's waist; this boy's dark brown hair was messy and swept across his brow to almost cover his Prussian colored eyes that, if you looked closely, also had silver flecks in them.   
  
"Yes, and you will be a legend. They will not forget you, I promise you that. When war threatens again, they will remember you, and be at peace," this time the speaker was a tall woman with short white-blond hair, her own arm around an aqua haired girl's waist.   
  
The boy with the ludicrous bangs and deep emerald green eyes turned to look back at the cheering crowd, smiling with happiness and sorrow at the same time.   
  
"It's kind of sad to leave one war only to arrive at another," the lone blond in the group of men murmured, his blue-green eyes a bit more blue than they were green, his small hand clasped in the green eyed man's larger hand.  
  
"War leads to peace which leads to war..." a girl with shoulder length dark purple hair murmured, a sad smile crossing her features.   
  
"Come now, we must go," the woman with the key said, a knowing smile on her face. "The world is left in the hands of Relena-san, and there is no one else I would trust but her. Do not worry, your long fought for peace will be in safe hands.  
  
The five young men walked into the portal but the last to go was a short boy of Chinese descent, his raven hair pulled into a tight black ponytail, who looked at the clear blue sky with scarlet eyes flecked with dark brown and murmured, "Meiran, be at peace now. Maybe, I'll meet you again, this time in my real home, and maybe, this time we'll stay together for eternity..." He took one last breath of the air of this world before stepping into portal. Last to go through, but for one.  
  
For the last to go through was a woman with aqua hair and, as she took a last glance backwards, she smiled and waved to the blond on the podium, who was giving a speech. The blond woman, now Queen of the world and colonies, nodded as she talked, and over the huge crowd of people the woman with eyes of the sea felt the happiness of the other wash over her like warm wave. Briefly, she glanced at the blond's soulmate, a tall man with black hair and green eyes, before stepping through the portal.   
  
{To the world you may be one person, but to one person you may be the world.} The blond of the podium smiled at that least message, looked quickly at her the other half of her soul, and then watched with tear-filled eyes as the portal disappeared, leaving no trace except for memories that they had been here.  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: For those of you that wish it, DUE TO MY SPORADIC postings, I am offering you, the readers, A MAILING LIST to sign up to. When I finally UPDATE, I will SEND OUT AN EMAIL informing those of you that are on the list that I have finally updated. I need you to EMAIL me, telling that you wish to sign up, and whether it's for ORIGINAL FICTION or FANFICTION. I WILL NOT accept those people that ask to be up on it in a review because I can't be sure that email is real. The mailing list will ALSO OFFER the TITLES of those works that I am posting, the COUPLES (if any) that are in it, which FANDOM it is from, and whether it is a SEQUEL to anything.   
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-  
  
Petra: There it is. There will be no other fanfic to tell what happens when the finally get there because I hate this fanfic and will redo it the moment I find the time and inclination. Don't ask for more.  
Kati: Anyways, thanks to:  
  
"I dream of a day when I can open my eyes, and my dreams won't disappear."   
-Rose Marie Ledam  
  
~Petra Megami Assari~  
*The Gentle Tiger Goddess* 


End file.
